Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿¡Otra vez?
by Chachos
Summary: -¿¡Es enserio viejo?.-¿Un nuevo gremio que no es del país de Fiore entra a los grandes juegos mágicos?.-¡Está casi en igualdad a Erza!.-¡Espera!...¿mencionaste a Ur?. Sí asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad :c, rated T por palabrotas y más cosas que saldrán a futuro, habrá Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza entre más parejas :3.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es algo que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza, se que tengo más historias que continuar y actualizar pero si no hacía esto la idea escaparia de mi cabeza de nuevo x.x, so...espero que sea de su agrado y así xD.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo I.- ****_La Noticia._**

Han pasado alrededor de tres meses después de la pelea con Tártaros en la cual con dificultades y la pérdida del gremio tras la explosión Fairy Tail se salió con la suya dando fin a esa pelea con Tártaros siendo victoriosos obviamente.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia, para ser precisos en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraban los miembros terminando de acomodar unos últimos detalles dentro del edificio.

-Esto es un desastre-bufo Cana con cansancio mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que estaban cerca de la barra.

-Ara,ara pero al fin hemos podido reconstruir en su mayoría lo que era del gremio…claro faltan algunos detalles pero al menos lo que era considerado indispensable e importante o que se usara con frecuencia ya lo hemos hecho-hablo Mirajane tratando de dar ánimos a Cana quien se encontraba tomando ya uno de los barriles de cerveza.

-Eso es bueno ¡hip!~-hablo Cana con sus mejillas levemente rosadas producto por el alcohol-bueno al menos muchas cosas nunca cambian-termino por decir al voltear a una esquina del gremio en donde se encontraban en una nube de humo peleando Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y aun lado de ellos un Laxus simulando estar "tranquilo" con sus sienes notablemente salteadas.

-¡Ahora veraz pedazo de mierda!-gritaba Natsu corriendo hacia Gray con fuego en sus puños.

-¡Salamander, no te lleves todo el crédito al golpear al princesa de hielo!-gritaba Gageel convirtiendo su brazo en una lanza de hierro corriendo atrás de Natsu para golpearlos a ambos…tanto a Natsu como Gray...

Gray con una espada de hielo en su mano les empezó a gritar altaneramente-¡déjense caer!-vio que ambos dragón slayers se acercaban dio dos saltos hacia atrás dando un golpe a una persona que no vio provocando que a esa persona se le cayera lo que traía en manos, Gray al ver que ambos dragón slayers retrocedían sonrió triunfante pero algo le causo curiosidad ¿Por qué Natsu y Gajeel tenían cara de miedo?, era como cuando veían a Erza furiosa y…oh no, su mente proceso lo de hace unos segundos atrás y volteo a ver por fin a la persona que había golpeado tenía un aura tan tenebrosa oscura alrededor suyo...era un demonio…en pocas palabras Erza.

-Ustedes…-habló tenebrosamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-E-erza-dijeron los dos dragón slayers y el alquimista de hielo en un tono tembloroso como si sus vidas dependieran de ello…bueno prácticamente dependían de ello.

Ambos chicos sentían que ya era su fin solamente cerraron sus ojos…¡podían sentirlo!, pero vieron que ese "fin" jamás llego, todo fue gracias al maestro que apareció en el segundo piso haciendo una señal de que necesitaría hablar con todos y que era importante.

-¿Qué sucede ahora maestro?-cuestiono Scarlet cambiando drásticamente su carácter a como estaba hace unos segundos.

-Sí cuéntanos que pasa ahora viejo-habló Dragneel.

-Mocosos, el consejo de magico nos ha informado algo importante…

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Zeref volvió?-a todos en el gremio les recorrió un escalofrió terrible al solo imaginar que Zeref "volviera".

-¡Eso no!-grito el maestro, carraspeo un poco para aclarar un poco más su voz para volver a tomar la palabra.

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver el consejo en todo esto?-cuestiono ahora Lockser quien estaba aún lado de Redfox.

-Pues verán el consejo mágico nos ha informado…

Mientras tanto muy, muy pero muy lejos de Fiore hacia el norte, en una ciudad del mismo tamaño que Magnolia o por unas pocas hectáreas de más un poco más grande, a las afueras en lo profundo del bosque había una enorme cabaña de tres pisos, el lugar que era bonito y pacifico en el ambiente con todos esos árboles alrededor y dando sombra por doquier…muy tranquilo el lugar.

* * *

-¡Perdooooooooooooooooooon!-se escuchó un grito suplicante de un muchacho como de dieciocho años de edad, no muy alto pero tampoco chaparro, de tez aperlada, cabellos negros levemente alborotados y ojos oscuros vestía unos jeans deslavados y un poco flojos, los clásicos converse de botita negros con blanco, una camisa de manga corta color azul clara y un azul oscuro en las mangas, bueno ese chico salió…literalmente volando de esa cabaña para caer como a unos treinta metros en un jardín de rosales-me he espinado el trasero-dijo haciendo un puchero.

En el marco de la entrada de la cabaña se encontraban otros dos muchachos cruzados de brazos viendo cómo su compañero fue lanzado.

-Se lo advertimos-dijo un joven de complexión delgada y alto de tez trigueña, ojos claros y cabello negro ligeramente largo para poder acomodarlo decentemente, él vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado color gris haciendo juego con una camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro con un estampado algo deslavado y por ultimo zapatos estilo "van's" con diseño a cuadros negros, grises y líneas blancas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, al final de cuentas nunca cambiara así es Alexander-dijo el otro joven de veinte años, este era un poco más alto que su amigo y algo robusto de piel blanca, cabello color negro levemente largo y ondulado, el vestía en toda su totalidad ropa color negra, desde el pantalón de mezclilla completamente negro con una pequeña cadena plateada colgando aun lado lo cual era su cartera, sus guantes color negro al puro estilo "homless" , y su camisa igual de color negra con un estampado color gris en forma de triángulo y los típicos converse sin mencionar sus audífonos negros con detalles verdes fosforescentes.

-Tienes razón Link, aunque le avisamos con tiempo de que ella volvería hoy-dijo el joven delgado.

-Claro que tenemos razón Frepo, le advertimos que llegaría hoy más él bruto se confío por no pensar que eso no tenía algún tipo de hora fijo.

-¿Dónde está?-se escuchó una voz femenina algo tenebrosa.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Frepo y Link voltearon un poco hacia abajo para ver dónde provenía la voz, era una chica no muy alta de estatura de cabello largo un poco por abajo de la cintura color rojo con su flequillo de lado derecho, ojos color miel ella vestía un short de mezclilla color azul claro de esos que se hacen ver medio deslavados, llevaba consigo una blusa color aqua de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y encima de esta un chaleco color verde limón opaco y por último unos botines color grises que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla.

-¿Enserio piensas seguir dándole su merecido?-cuestiono Frepo.

-La verdad era de esperarse-dijo Link-es más esto se pondrá bueno creo que iré por palomitas.

-Se lo merece-dijo la pelirroja mientras buscaba al chico que salió volando de ese lugar-eso y más se merece.

-Cálmate un poco Lyane-dijo Frepo de manera relajada.

-Está en su derecho a enojarse-dijo Link comiendo palomitas de maíz.

-Link, estamos tratando de que no lo mate antes de _eso._

-Tienes razón…

-Eso solo fue un aviso-dijo Lyane colocando sus manos en la cadera mientras soltaba un suspiro algo pesado-se la ha pasado de holgazán en lugar de entrenar.

-Nosotros le dijimos que entrenara en lo que volvías de tu misión-habló Link mientras cruzaba mirada con Frepo el cual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-La noticia de Los grandes juegos mágicos nos ha tomado muy desprevenidos, no teníamos idea de que nos fueran a invitar este año-dijo Frepo quien soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Cierto, bueno…yo ya sabía-estos la miraron confundidos-el viejo me lo dijo antes de irme de misión-les dijo como si nada.

-Claro-soltaron ambos en manera de puchero.

-Bueno en fin, esos dichosos juegos mágicos serán en menos de un mes…tenemos que entrenar y dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Sí…¿por cierto los restantes en el gremio lo saben?-cuestiono Link

-Obviamente no, él viejo dijo que se los diría justo ho…

Un _¿¡Que!?,_ fue lo que escucharon Link, Lyane y Frepo hasta afuera donde se encontraban.

-Sí ya se los dijo-comento Frepo.

-¡Oi! Lyane a la próxima que me vayas a lanzar procura que no haya rosales, ¡mi trasero está lleno de espinas!-grito Alexander, ante su comentario los tres muchachos que se encontraban en la pequeña galería de la cabaña esa habían puesto una mueca de disgusto por su comentario.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail…

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos los magos de manera sorprendida dejando caer sus quijadas hasta al suelo.

-Así es-empezó a hablar de nuevo Makarov cruzándose de brazos-Fairy Tail asistirá nuevamente a los Grandes juegos mágicos-dijo de manera orgullosa.

-Acabamos de pasar la batalla de Tártaros para que nos digas esto viejo-se quejó Fullbuster.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder de nuevo en el primer encuentro hielitos?-cuestiono Natsu de manera burlona tratando de empezar una pelea sin sentido nuevamente.

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?-grito furiosamente Fullbuster-¡no tengo miedo cerebro de braza!.

-Ustedes cierren la boca-dijo de manera aterradora Erza haciendo que Natsu y Gray sudaran frío.

-Fairy Tail va a participar para volver a retomar nuestro reconocimiento de él gremio número uno de todos-dijo animadamente Makarov.

-Claro, seguro lo hace para tomar la recompensa-dijo en un susurro Romeo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Macao.

-Esto nos vendría muy bien como entrenamiento-hablo Erza recibiendo respuestas positivas por parte de la mayoría del gremio-maestro cuente con nosotros.

-Muy bien, los equipos los decidiremos mañana…por el momento ¡vamos a celebrar por la participación de Fairy Tail nuevamente en los grandes juegos mágicos!-dio por terminado el tema Makarov.

-¡Aye, sir!-grito todo el gremio mientras algunos alzaban sus tarros de cerveza y otros platicaban animadamente.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :c**

**¡Termine xD!, en fin son las 5:00am en méxico y yo aqui bien fresca posteando esto xD...so..anyway espero que sea de su agrado visual x.x, so...nos vemos ciao ciao :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_Ha pasado una semana y media desde que fueron anunciados nuevamente el regreso de los juegos mágicos, todos los gremios de Fiore se encontraban entrenando y preparándose, pues como Makarov había mencionado todos los gremios de Fiore estaban invitados._

_Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail era un día como cualquier otro, peleas constantes y de todo, habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso pues en menos de una semana ya habían tenido un duro entrenamiento espartano, cortesía de Erza y Mira, desde el segundo piso Makarov observaba a sus mocosos, sus constantes peleas sin sentido y de todo, en definitiva no dejarían de ser unos mocosos, sonrío y después hizo una señal llamando la atención de estos._

-¿Qué sucede viejo?-cuestiono Natsu recomponiéndose de su pelea con Gray.

-Maestro-lo llamaron al mismo tiempo Mira y Erza dándole una mirada que él ancianito entendió perfectamente.

-Muy bien mocosos, ya ha pasado una semana y he decidido que los equipos…-hizo una pequeña pausa viendo las caras expectantes de los miembros del gremio-serán los mismos que los anteriores juegos mágicos.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos.

-¡Estoy encendido!-grito alegre y eufóricamente Natsu alzando sus puños.

-Bueno no esta tan mal de todos modos-comento Gray.

-¿D-de nuevo?-comento Lucy convirtiéndose en piedra como si fuera obra de Evergreen.

-Ver a los demás gremios participar y quedarnos sin hacer nada no es una opción, somos Fairy Tail, ganamos los anteriores juegos mágicos no hay muchas diferencias, pero aun así no se confíen demasiado-agrego Erza-_"Espero verte de nuevo en los juego mágicos…Jellal…"-_esto último lo pensó.

-¡Juvia está feliz de volver hacer equipo con Gajeel-kun, Mira-san y Laxus-san!-dijo alegremente la maga de agua mientras se acercaba a los que fueron su anterior equipo en los juegos mágicos.

-"_¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Juvia está feliz de estar con Gajeel y Laxus!?, ¡ni cuando le toca ir de misión conmigo la he visto así de feliz!...momento Gray, ¿Qué cosas te pones a pensar?, eso no debería importarte después de todo estas en un equipo donde tenemos a un monstruo llamado Erza…aun así Juvia se ve muy feliz…¡agh, no pienses en esas cosas!"-_discutía internamente Fullbuster al ver la reacción de Juvia, ¿y quién no lo haría? Cualquier persona del gremio apostaría a que Juvia Lockser hubiera echo algún berrinche por no tocarle en el mismo equipo que su adorado Gray-sama.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo sonriente la Strauss mayor.

-Como sea-agrego Gajeel aparentando no importarle, aunque por dentro en verdad se alegraba de volver a hacer equipo con ellos.

-Igual no podemos perder, "_Mira y yo somos clase S_,_ Juvia en algún momento lo fue, y por lo tanto sigue siendo fuerte, Gajeel al igual que yo somos dragones slayers…no podemos mostrarnos débiles."-_pensaba el nieto del maestro Makarov.

-¡Lucy!-la llamo Natsu llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?.

-¡No perderemos, te lo prometo!-dijo Natsu con una de sus amplias sonrisas brindándole apoyo y confianza a su amiga rubia mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Lucy-¡y no dejare que te hagan daño de nuevo, eso te lo prometo!.

-Natsu…-dijo sorprendida de escuchar al dragón Slayer tan seguro de sí mismo, no es que antes no lo hiciera y ni le dijera que no permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella, Lucy confiaba plenamente en él…solo que esta vez en sus palabras se notaba algo diferente ¿pero qué?, repentinamente sintió sus mejillas arder, pero ignoro ese ligero sonrojo que se tiño en sus mejillas y paso a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a Natsu-sí, no perderemos…Natsu-dijo firmemente.

-¡Eso Lucy!-grito Dragneel.

* * *

_Mientras tanto al norte de Fiore…en el bosque donde se encontraba cierta cabaña, había un alboroto, suerte que ese alboroto no llegaba hasta la ciudad, si no habría quejas por parte de todos los ciudadanos, dentro de la cabaña cerca de una barra se encontraban los jóvenes de nombre Link y Frepo, quienes conversaban animadamente mientras bebían, en otra esquina de la barra estaba una morena leyendo una revista._

_-_Holaa, Link y Frepo~-detrás de la barra saludo una muchacha de lentes, con su cabello atado en una coleta.

-Hola Merie-saludo cortésmente Frepo.

-Hehehe ¿Qué onda Merie?-saludo Link.

-¿Ustedes participaran en los juegos mágicos?-cuestiono la muchacha de nombre Merie.

-No lo sabemos aún, el maestro no nos ha dicho como serán los equipos-respondió Frepo.

-Además es la primera vez que seleccionan un gremio que no es de Fiore-dijo desinteresadamente Link mientras jugueteaba con el popote de su bebida.

-Eso es cierto, creo que será interesante enfrentarnos a Sabertooth y Fairy Tail-le secundo Frepo.

-Sí ustedes dicen-dijo resignadamente Merie-solo espero que el maestro nos lleve a todos para apoyar a los que vayan a participar-se abrieron las puertas del lugar.

-¿Quién llega?-cuestiono Link girándose en la silla viendo hacia la entrada del lugar-ohh ya…-miro a Frepo, esté estaba sonrojado levemente y claramente en el lugar que iban sus pupilas se podían ver dos corazones-Frepo ¿estás bien?.

-Al fin llego…-miraba fijamente la entrada del lugar.

-¿Qué hay Merie?-saludo Lyanne llegando a la barra donde tomaba asiento-dame lo de siempre por favor.

-Hoooolaa~ Lyanne-saludo la nombrada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Frepo?-cuestiono de manera levemente burlona la pelirroja viendo a su amigo.

-Qué onda Merie-saludo una muchacha de piel blanca, de estatura normal, ojos levemente rasgados y bien delineados, su cabello era un poco largo debajo de los hombros color negro con la parte de su fleco que era de color morado acomodado de lado izquierdo-Lya, al fin llegaste~.

-Que ondaa~ Brizz-saludo la pelirroja animadamente-pff si solo fui de misión hehehe.

-¿Por tres meses?-cuestiono Brizz.

-Tú te fuiste por una semana y hay ciertas personas-agrego con sumo resalto lo de "ciertas personas" viendo de reojo a su amigo Frepo-que ya te estábamos esperando con ansias~.

-Pero si solo me fui por tres días haha.

-Pues ya ven-agrego Merie.

-¡Lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~-grito Alexander mientras corría hacia la nombrada para darle un caluroso y asfixiante abrazo, pero este en su lugar solo recibió una patada mandándolo a volar hasta la entrada del lugar-aauch…

-¡Ha!, te dije que lo haría, ahora págame Siller-dijo un muchacho de unos veintidós años algo bajo de estatura y un poco robusto.

-Coooompadre es la segunda en el día-dijo entregándole un morralito pequeño con jewels.

-Ni modo mi compi así es la cosa en el mundo de las apuestas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ellos?-cuestiono en voz baja la pelirroja a Brizz y Merie viendo de reojo a los otros dos muchachos.

-Apuestas-contestó Merie, Brizz y Lya la miraron con confusión, ¿desde cuándo hacán apuestas en su gremio?-así son Erza y su grupo-soltó un suspiro pesado mientras terminaba de limpiar unos vasos y se sentaba con sus dos compañeras.

-Oye Brizz…-le llamo Lya a su compañera de flequillo morado.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Te sigue gustando Kevin?-cuestiono como si nada.

-¿E-eh?...pues…no ya no-hizo una pequeña pausa-es un niño muy lindo y todo, me gusta mucho no lo voy a negar pero…yo no puedo andar con él.

-Lo dices por Amy ¿cierto?, no creo que ella le haga caso…es decir ella esta con Santos e incluso ya se han comprometido, bueno tampoco es que quiera obligarte a tener algún tipo de relación con Kevin hehe.

-Lo sé, hice a un lado la idea de querer poder tener una relación con Kevin, estos tres días que me fui de misión me sirvieron, además…Link me ha dicho que sabe de un niño al que le gusto-sonrió divertida.

-Ajam-dijeron acusadoramente Merie y Lya mientras miraban pícaramente a Brizz.

-¿Q-que pasa?.

-¿Quién será el muchachón del que te hablo Link?-cuestionaba inocentemente Merie.

-O-ho~-rio pícaramente Lya-yo creo saber quién es~.

-¡Ahh, no manches!, ¿¡cómo lo sabes!?-cuestionaba –Brizz.

-Oh no lo sé-contesto fingiendo, después soltó una risilla que solo escuchaban Merie y Brizz-mujeres, poseemos un sexto sentido y muchos más de los cuales un hombre podría y no podría imaginar…aparte manejamos la magia y hechicería, somos un gremio lleno de magos, brujas, demonios, y un sinfín de cosas-termino diciendo mientras levantaba un poco de su cabello dejando mostrar por detrás de su oído un tatuaje, el cual era un agave con una llave antigua al centro la cual sobre salía de ambas extremidades, en medio del dentro de la llave en vez de llevar el clásico diseño, llevaba al centro una clave de sol, ambas compañeras buscaron en sus partes del cuerpo el tatuaje para después tocarlo con cierto cariño y respeto.

-Tiene razón-contesto Merie-¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien que maneja las cartas para así saber?.

-Iría con mi primo Bixxo-dijo Brizz mientras un poco a lo lejos visualizaba a un chico moreno de cabellos negros con algo de flequillo en la frente-pero creo que si le digo que me lea la mano la situación perderá el misterio.

-Pero al menos podrías preguntarle si lo conoces-añadió Merie.

-En eso tiene razón, si le pregunta a Bixxo sobre el asunto, se perderá todo el misterio…-hizo una pequeña pausa pero una silla le pasó rozando por la cara, tanto Brizz como Merie solo se hicieron a un lado esquivando cosas-estos imbéciles ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo…

-Seguro fue Alexander-dijo Merie.

-No pues Merie sabe-dijo en tono de broma Brizz.

-Es mi primo-dijo resignadamente la de lentes-¿Y?-miro a Lya, está la miro con la ceja alzada-¿iras a darles su merecido a esos?.

-Naah…dejemos que peleen esta noche…-miro a Brizz-serenaa Brizz~…solo te diré que…es alguien de nuestro gremio-le sonrió a la del flequillo morado, Brizz ensancho un poco sus ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese alguien del gremio, y Merie estaba intrigada y sorprendida, y una vez que ella tenía "la espinita" nada se la quitaba hasta saber la verdad.

* * *

En Fairy Tail era como siempre, peleas, celebraciones sin motivo alguno, borrachos en el suelo, Natsu provocando peleas sin sentido con Gajeel, Happy ofreciendo pescado a Charle, Erza comiendo su sagrado pastel de fresas junto a una cerveza, Cana bebiendo a montones de barriles, Gray desnudo por todo el gremio, Lucy y Wendy estaban haciéndole compañía a Erza junto a Levy y Lily mientras Jet y Droy peleaban por llamar la atención de Levy, Elfman gritándole al que se atravesara cosas que tuvieran que ver con SER HOMBRE, Laxus por ahí coqueteando discretamente con alguien, y Juvia sentaba en el otro extremo de la barra junto a Mira quien limpiaba unos vasos y Lissana que no dejaba de ver a Natsu…momento ¿¡Juvia no estaba acosando a Gray!?.

-Ara, ara ¿todo está bien Juvia?-cuestiono amablemente Mira a su compañera al verla solamente sentada en la barra viendo el líquido de su bebida.

-¿Ah?, Mira-san~, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?, todo está bien Juvia.

-Pues cualquiera del gremio notaria que te pasa algo, bueno ahora tal vez no lo hagan porque están demasiado concentrados en sus peleas haha~, pero créeme que si no estuvieran peleando lo notarían y te preguntarían "¿Qué lo que anda mal Juvia?".

-No es nada grave-sonrió nerviosamente-Juvia se encuentra bien…es solo que…

-¿Es por Gray?-cuestiono directamente la Strauss Mayor, para recibir una negación por parte de Juvia lo cual la dejo muy sorprendida, entonces si no se trataba de Gray ¿Qué era entonces?.

-Es que…a Juvia todo esto le parece extraño…Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento…

-Entonces no hay razón para preocuparse-sonrió Mira-si es por eso no hay motivo ni razón para preocuparse…somos un equipo fuerte con Laxus, Gajeel y los demás ¿no lo crees?.

-Mira-san tiene razón, Juvia dejara de preocuparse por eso, Juvia confía plenamente en sus compañeros de equipo-terminó de decir la peli azul brindándole una sonrisa a Mira.

-Por cierto, Juvia-la llamo la Strauss-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Gray?.

-E-eh e-esto…-soltó un suspiro y después cambio su mirada a una llena de seriedad-no es nada…es más realmente nunca paso algo interesante…

-¿Qué?-oh por Zeref ¿Quién es ella y que le hizo a Juvia?, normalmente la Juvia que conoce se sonrojaría salvajemente si le mencionaran a Gray, pero no…esta vez no pasó nada…si hubo uno que otro tartamudeo pero no paso a más…además esa mirada llena de seriedad y decisión jamás la había visto, y eso era muy raro en ella-Juvia…sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿cierto?-la peli azul asintió pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada llena de seriedad y poco brillo-aunque…si sientes que no es el momento lo entenderé…

-Gracias, Mira-san~-agradeció amablemente Lockser tomándole las manos a la Strauss en signo de confianza-Juvia promete hablar con Mira-san cuando sepa que ya es el momento-le sonrió.

-Está bien Juvia-le devolvió el gesto, después ambas siguieron platicando de cosas triviales del gremio y un poco más, aunque no se habían percatado de que alguien las miraba fijamente y con mucha, pero mucha curiosidad.

_Mientras tanto en otro rincón del gremio…_

-Oigan…-llamo la más chica del grupo de muchachas.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-No sé ustedes…pero…¿no se les hace extraño?-cuestiono Marvell.

-¿Qué cosa?-ahora era Levy la que cuestionaba.

-No se…digo no es que sea sangrona o metiche y menos con alguien del gremio, yo los quiero a todos por igual son importantes para mí pero…-Erza, Levy y Lucy la miraron con intriga-¿no creen que Lissana-san se ha estado comportando muy rara?...es decir…no se siempre tiene la mirada sobre Natsu-san y…se podría decir que ahora Natsu-san ya no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotras por estar con Lissana-san…-contesto la pequeña peli azul con algo de nervios, pues sabía que Lissana tenía más tiempo en Fairy Tail y era quería por todos los miembros del gremio, al igual que con los demás integrantes, pero aun así se sentía incomoda puesto que Erza y Levy eran amigas de más tiempo de la menor de los Strauss y no quería causar alguna mala impresión o que pensaran que hablaba mal de alguien del gremio.

-Lissana y Natsu son muy buenos amigos de toda la vida, es normal que algo así pase-hablo Erza e hizo una pequeña pausa mientras daba un sorbo a lo que bebía-…pero si tienes razón en algo Wendy-la pequeña alzo la mirada-Natsu es el mismo idiota, pero lo que sí es extraño es el comportamiento de Lissana.

-Es cierto-añadió Mc'Garden-bueno a todos en el gremio nos habla como siempre, pero he notado que con Lu-chan es amable e igual que con nosotros, pero también es algo más cortante y distante, ¿no es así Lu-chan?.

-¿Eh?-cuestiono confundida la rubia, estaba poniendo atención a lo que platicaban sus amigas, pero si vista disimulada no podía separarse de Lissana quien prácticamente estaba devorando con sus ojos a Natsu el cual estaba peleando con Gajeel y Gray, quien ya llevaba pantalones, la albina aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse a él de una manera…¿provocativa?, bueno sabía exactamente el punto de la plática, era cierto Natsu ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas, era rara la ves y cuando iban de misiones, también había dejado de ir a casa de Lucy, y eso de alguna manera extraña la hacía sentir menos de la vida de su amigo pelirrosa, pero no podía entrometerse entre ellos, Lissana era amiga de Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía hacer?, nada…incluso en ocasiones que el pelirrosa la llamaba ella misma se hacía un lado, pues sentir la mirada indesifrable de Lissana encima de ella no era tan bueno-¿Qué cosas dicen? Haha, yo lo veo normal, es como dice Erza, son amigos desde hace mucho ¿Qué habría de extraño en eso?-agrego con algo de nerviosismo la rubia.

_Segundos después las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando a la vista de todo Fairy Tail otro de los gremios oficiales de Fiore…_

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :c, hoho son las 5:40am en mexico y yo aqui actualizando ewé;; en fin trate de hacer un poco largo el capítulo, otra cosa...aclaro para evitar malos entendidos, Lissana no me cae mal, me agrada mucho, pero no puedo evitar ponerle algo de antagonismo, no mucho solo digamos que en cuestion de Natsu sí, y Lucy well, ella siempre esta en problemas de todos modos -.-, so...nuevamente espero reviews :B, aclaro tambien que Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, anyway me retiro, Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia :3._**

**_se despide Clauly :v_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.**

-¡Hey!-saludo enérgicamente un rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules, con compañía acababan de entrar a Fairy Tail-parece que no esperaban vernos por aquí.

-Ustedes…-murmuro Dragneel.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-cuestiono de mala gana Fullbuster.

-¿Qué no podemos venir a visitar a Fairy Tail?-cuestiono burlonamente el rubio.

-¿Para que han venido?-cuestiono tranquilamente Scarlet mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

_Mientras en la planta alta del gremio, exactamente en la oficina de Makarov, el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos informes._

-¿Y bien?-rompió el silencio Makarov dirigiendo su mirada a la silueta de una persona que se encontraba en la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Esta seguro?-cuestiono aquella silueta.

-Creo que es lo mejor-le miro-aparte de que la primera dio su consentimiento en el anterior Dai Mato Enbu.

-Pues si es así no le veo el problema-miro a Makarov-en todo caso me re-

-Una cosa más-le sostuvo la mirada, esto llamo la atención de la otra persona, Makarov carraspeo un poco la garganta-en este Dai Mato Enbu no iras disfrazado-la otra persona tenía un semblante confusión en su rostro-solamente serás Jellal Fernández-termino por decir con una sonrisa el anciano.

-¿Qué?...-esto tomo por sorpresa al chico del tatuaje y cabellos azules-¿está completamente seguro de eso?...recuerde que yo he perdido la vis...

-¡Pero por supuesto muchacho!-le grito dándole una palmadita en la espalda-el echo de que hayas perdido la vista no significa que debas dejar de luchar, eres un gran mago, todos creen en ti…_ella_ cree en ti.

_-"Ella...¿estarás bien Erza?..."-_soltó un suspiro-está bien…me presentare en el Dai Mato Enbu con mi verdadera identidad.

-Bien-sonrió Makarov-puedes retirarte ahora si lo deseas.

-Me estaba preguntando si…

-Claro, yo no puedo privar a mis mocosos de nada, y más si es la felicidad de ellos-sonrió-…ahora mismo le llamo.

-Gracias…

_El anciano salió de su despacho y se paró en el marco de la puerta un "¿¡Que esperas muchacho!?" fue lo que le grito a Jellal, el cual empezó a seguir al maestro, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza interna que había en el gremio, la cual usaba el maestro para dar informes a sus "mocosos", pero tal fue un poco su asombro al ver que había cierta tensión en el ambiente._

-¿Qué hacen aquí Sabertooh y Lamia Scale?-se escuchó la voz de Makarov llamando la atención de los gremios nombrados y los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¡Viejo, diles que se vayan!-le reprocho Natsu cual niño pequeño de cinco años.

-Ni siquiera nos han dicho a que han venido-rezongo Gray el cual estaba en boxers

-Gray…-le llamo Makarov, le miro confundido Fullbuster-tu ropa…

-¿Qué?-miro que ahora solo estaba en boxers-¡mierda! ¿¡Pero cuando!?, ¡si hace unos segundos estaba vestido!-se dispuso a buscar su ropa.

-Y bien-retomo la palabra el maestro llamando la atención de todos-¿a qué se debe su visita?-observo a Lamia Scale y Sabertooth.

-Sabertooth hemos venido para confirmar la participación de Fairy Tail en el Dai Mato Enbu-respondió el rubio de nombre Sting, actualmente maestro de Sabertooth.

-Eso no les importa-contesto Natsu cruzado de brazos-como quiera les volveremos a ganar.

-¿Y Lamia Scale?-cuestiono Makarov esperando respuesta de los miembros de dicho gremio nombrado.

-Ya han respondido lo que queríamos saber-respondió Jura.

-Solo vinimos a cerciorarnos de que participaran-hablo Bastia-no sería divertido si Fairy Tail no va a los juegos mágicos, no podría patearte el trasero eh, Gray.

-Lyon…¡bastardo, verán que Fairy Tail se llevara la victoria nuevamente!.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso.

-I-imposible…-hablo por lo bajo Scarlet volteando al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y dejo su mirada fija en el lugar donde se encontraba Makarov-J-jellal…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-cuestiono Dragneel.

-¿Mystogan?-cuestiono Sting viendo al muchacho del tatuaje.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirnos, Jellal?-cuestiono ahora Scarlet.

-Maestro…-llamo a Makarov como pidiendo un tipo de aprobación, a lo que el Makarov solo hizo una seña con la mano de que todos los presentes tomaran asiento.

-Bien, Jellal tiene algo importante que decirnos, así que pongan atención…tiene que ver con el Dai Mato Enbu.

_Ambos gremios hicieron lo que Makarov dijo, algunos estaban confundidos como es el caso con Sting y uno que otro miembro de Sabertooth, ¿Qué ese sujeto no era Mystogan en los anteriores juegos mágicos?, ¿ahora porque lo llamaban Jellal?, el del tatuaje tomo posición de hablar, carraspeo un poco la voz._

-Bien, como sabrán empezara de nuevo el Dai Mato Enbu, y como ya es tradición se han invitado a los gremios legítimos de Fiore, en unas semanas más todos nos veremos en el campo de batalla otra vez, tenemos entendido de que las reglas seguirán siendo las mismas, pero no es del todo seguro…-hizo una pequeña pausa llamando la atención de los presentes-y hay algo más…-todos lo miraron expectantes-hay un gremio más…uno que no pertenece a Fiore...

* * *

_Por otro lado, muy al norte de Fiore, en el bosque donde se encuentra aquella cabaña, dentro del lugar se podía ver a algunas personas peleando, otras platicando a un lado de la barra, otros en algún rincón probando sus poderes mágicos entre un sinfín de cosas, de la planta alta se pudo presenciar a un hombre alto de unos cuarenta y siete años, moreno de cabello negro con algunas leves canas, al instante en que salió las personas que estaban en la planta bajo dejaron sus respectivos quehaceres, peleas y de más._

_ -_Señor-dijeron todos levantándose de sus asientos respectivos, dando una pequeña reverencia al hombre que se presento recientemente.

-Niños-dijo con leve sarcasmo, paseo su mirada por toda la planta baja cerciorándose de que todos sus "niños" estuvieran presentes una vez que confirmo que estuvieran todos carraspeo un poco su garganta-bien, como ya saben nos han invitado al Dai Mato Enbu que se lleva acabó en el país de Fiore en su capital Corcus-se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de algunas personas en la planta baja-silencio mocosos-sudaron frío-en fin como iba diciendo…voy a nombrar a los que participaran en el Dai Mato Enbu.

_Hubo una tensión enorme en el ambiente más el silencio incomodo que se formó tras decir esas palabras aquel hombre, los miembros se miraban entre sí y con ansias de saber quiénes participarían, ¡por Zeref, que ya hablara!._

-Bien, los seleccionados son: Víctor Santos-de una esquina se levantó de la mesa un muchacho levemente sorprendido, de piel blanca, cabello sumamente negro y algo alborotado, sus ojos eran igual que su cabello, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda la cual es cubierta por un parche.

-Hare lo imposible por no defraudarte viejo-dijo el nombrado desde su lugar.

-Eso espero Víctor, los siguientes son: Ezra Squivell-se escucharon un par de gritos felicitando al nombrado, el cual era un muchacho no muy bajo de estatura pero tampoco tan alto, muy poco robusto, cabello corto café oscuro, de piel aperlada, ojos cafés.

-¡Sabía que te iban a escoger compadre!-le felicito uno de los que le rodeaban.

-El viejo no pudo hacer mejor elección-dijo otro de los mismos que estaban con Ezra.

-Buena elección viejo-dijo Ezra haciéndole una señal con el dedo pulgar al que lo nombro.

-Sí como sea, cuento contigo Ezra…bien ¡siguiente!...-miro a sus "mocosos"- Alexander Luna.

-¿Eh?-dijo el chico que hace unas horas fue lanzado del gremio hacia el bosque-¿yo?, ¿está seguro de eso viejo?.

-¡Claro!, recuerda nunca poner en duda tus habilidades, Alexander.

-No es que dude, sé que soy fuerte pero...¿¡Porque yo y no Link o Frepo!?-se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Porque yo digo y punto-dijo con un aura tan siniestra que sus ojos se oscurecieron, Alexander solo sudó frío.

-S-sí…-dijo nervioso-aun así ¿Por qué yo?-dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Luna?-cuestiono siniestramente al muchacho.

-¡N-no, t-todo bien hehehe!.

-Bueno…-miro de nueva cuenta a los demás miembros mientras colocaba su mano en el mentón-Link Castle y…Salvathor Gramer.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamaron confundidos los últimos dos nombrados, Salvathor es un chico alto, de piel blanca y su cabello es negro, ligeramente ondulado, ojos de color entre azul y verde y de complexión un poco delgada.

-Bueno al menos no estaré solo con Ezra y Víctor-comentó Alexander viendo un rayo de esperanza en los últimos dos nombrados-¡Link, Salva!-corrió hacia ellos.

-Bien, con eso doy por completado el equipo que participara en el Dai Mato Enbu-miro a los nombrados juntarse-cuento con ustedes cinco, sé que son fuertes pero no debemos confiarnos, es la primera vez que se invita a un gremio que no es de Fiore, debemos estar a la altura o por sobre ellos…sean cuales sean a quienes nos enfrentemos…con esto paso a retirarme…

-¡Viejo!-lo llamó uno de los miembros que estaban con Ezra-¿no participaras tú?.

-No…en esa clase de juegos mágicos esta estrictamente que los maestros de los gremios participen.

-Eso es algo muy obvio-dijo de manera burlona un moreno que estaba al lado de Víctor, causando un poco de pena al muchacho que cuestiono al maestro, pero a dicho moreno lo ataco una botella de licor en la cabeza-¿¡pero que mierdas te pasa!?.

-Esa no fue una manera muy correcta de actuar con uno de tus compañeros de gremio, César-dijo la agresora del moreno-además Ovidio tiene poco de haber ingresado al gremio.

-Tiene razón-dijo Víctor-por cierto Lya…-la pelirroja lo miro con una ceja arqueada-se me hizo raro que él viejo no te escogiera.

-Obviamente no me iba a seleccionar-dijo sarcásticamente-además acabo de llegar de una misión, no me interesa mucho participar en el Dan Mato Enbu, solo me interesa ver que tan fuertes son los gremios de Fiore.

* * *

_Nuevamente en Fiore, en el gremio de Fairy Tail los miembros de dicho gremio y los otros auto-invitados estaban atentos a las palabras de Jellal junto a Makarov, dando a entender que llegaron a un acuerdo con los miembros de Fairy Tail._

-Y llegamos a la conclusión de que el equip quedaran disueltos y solo quedara un equipo, como la última vez, por si acaso volveré a repetir los nombres-indico Makarov-Natsu Dragneel-se escuchó un_ ¡Estoy encendido! _Dentro del gremio-Gajeel Redfox-un _"Gehee~"_ fue lo que se escuchó nada mas-Erza Scarlet-esta solo asintió viendo al maestro-Gray Fullbuster-este solo exclamo un _"sí"_-Laxus, cuento contigo-le dijo a su nieto recibiendo como respuesta un "_no dejare que subestimen nuevamente al gremio"-_y nuestra reserva especial, Juvia Lockser-fijo su vista en la peli azul, la cual se veía algo confusa pero accedió rápidamente.

-Bueno, al menos quedaron como la última vez, después de todo son un equipo fuerte-animo Mirajane la cual volvía a su lugar en la barra, los demás miembros al igual que ella hicieron lo mismo.

-Bien equipo Fairy Tail-les llamó Makarov a los recién nombrados-no quiero que se confíen en estos nuevos juegos mágicos, pero de igual forma sé que cuento con ustedes-les sonrió.

-¡Tenlo por seguro viejo!-grito entusiasmado Dragneel alzando sus puños.

-Gehee~, lo estaré esperando con ansias-comento Redfox.

-Como sea, me largo a entrenar-dijo Laxus saliendo del gremio seguido por su equipo.

-Oye sesos de lava, ¿te parece si entrenamos?-cuestiono Fullbuster a Fragneel.

-Sí, ¡te pateare el culo calzoncillo-man!-grito Natsu con sus manos en la cadera riendo exageradamente a tal punto de sacar fuego por su boca.

-Yo igual me largo-habló el dragón Slayer de hierro mientras salía del gremio y era seguido por Lily.

-"_Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar al gremio ni al maestro."-_pensó Juvia.

-No tienes por qué dudar de ti misma Juvia-le comento Scarlet a lo cual la maga elemental la miro un poco sorprendida, pareciera que leyó su mente.

-Es que…Juvia siente que alguien más merece ser la reserva…

-No digas eso tonta-le regaño Erza-tanto el maestro como la primera te han escogido porque saben que eres tan fuerte como los que estamos en él equipo, además antes de entrar a Fairy Tail ya eras una maga clase S, después fuiste seleccionada para presentarlo en Fairy Tail, en ese momento demostraste ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Aun así Juvia sentirá que es una mol…

-Nada-no la dejo terminar-jamás digas que eres una molestia, porque no lo eres, ya te he dicho que eres suficientemente fuerte…o ¿ya olvidaste la ves que peleaste tu sola con Meredy por defender a Gray?.

_La peli azul ensancho un poco sus ojos al escuchar a Erza decir eso, puesto que Gray aun no sabía de la pelea que tuvo con Meredy para salvarle la vida a Fullbuster-_E-erza-san hable más bajito podrían oírla…-dijo bajando la voz, Erza al captar eso se sorprendió levemente.

-Juvia…no me digas que tú…-empezó a hablar igual de bajo que Juvia-nunca le comentaste a Gray nada de eso…-la peli azul respondió dando una negación con su cabeza-¿Por qué?.

-Juvia aun no lo sabe, y aparte creo que no es momento de hablarle de eso a Gray-sama.

-Ya ha pasado mucho de eso, creo que sería bueno lo supiera ¿no crees?...aunque bueno, entenderé que aún no se lo quieras decir…pero en cuanto estés preparada quiero ser la primera en saberlo-le sonrió.

-¡Claro Erza-san!.

_Un poco retirado de donde estaban los demás, Gray sentado solo en una mesa no había dejado pasar eso desapercibido, ¿Qué era lo que paso en la isla cuando tuvieron el examen para ser clase S?, sí había escuchado un poco gracias a que Erza no fue nada discreta al principio, y bien pudo preguntarle directamente a Juvia, pero estaba con Erza, y lamentablemente bajaron la voz, de puro enojo convirtió su baso en hielo y echo unas cuantas maldiciones._

-Sí tanto quieres saber ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?.

-Lyon…e-espera ¿de qué hablas?-se hizo el desentendido.

-No te hagas Gray-tomo asiento con el nombrado-si quieres saber lo que paso esa ves en su examen de clase S, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

-Lo haría pero…espera, ¿¡tú sabes algo de eso verdad!?-le acuso señalando al albino con un dedo.

-Meredy me lo conto el día que peleamos con los dragones-le contestó, Gray lo miro de mala gana, ¿Por qué Lyon si lo sabía y el no?-poco después Juvia-chan~, me lo confirmo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-exigió saber Fullbuster, a lo que recibió una negativa por parte de Bastia.

-Sí lo quieres saber pregúntaselo-lo miro seriamente-solo ella sabrá si te lo dice o no.

_Ante lo dicho ambos guardaron silencio, pocos minutos después Lyon se paró del lugar para irse a saludar a Juvia, Gray gruño por lo bajo ¿Qué no había dicho que ya no la seguiría?, Lyon sí que era idiota, pero en algo seguía pensando, ¿Qué era lo que paso en la isla que él no sabía?...no lo sabía, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo, odiaba eso, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas a sus espaldas pero esta vez se sentía engañado, todo porque el imbécil de Lyon también sabía lo que paso…momento ¿engañado?, no tendría porque…pero así se sentía._

_-"Aunque te niegues a decírmelo ya habrá manera en la que lo sepa, pero siendo así preferiría que fueras tú la que me lo diga…"-_pensó decidido para sí mismo.

* * *

_**pasó rapidin a actualizar!, ¿merece reviews?, espero que si ;-;...como de costumbre FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy unicamente dueña de la trama de esta historia y de los Oc, so anyway gracias a los que leen la historia!, por sus favs y follow x), me retiro muero de sueño D:.**_

_**se despide clauly! ciao-ciao.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy unicamente dueña de la trama de la historia y de los OC que apareceran.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV. **_

_**Llegando a Corcus.**_

_Ha pasado casi un mes desde lo último sucedido, ahora todos los gremios de Fiore se encuentran yendo hacía la capital, esperando el primer encuentro del torneo y como era de esperarse cada gremio iba en su respectivo barco o cualquier medio de transporte que usaran, mientras tanto en un barco que llevaba la insignia de un hada._

-¿C-cuant-o f-falta p-para t-tocar ti-erra?-cuestiono un pelirrosado que se encontraba en el suelo gravemente mareado, con la mirada perdida y alucinaba ligeramente.

-Ya falta poco, Natsu-dijo una rubia de ojos color chocolate, la cual se encontraba a un lado del indefenso y muy mareado Natsu.

-Lu-ce…e-eso d-di-giste-ee hace más de una hora…

-¡Happy!-llamo al felino azul, el cual llego volando rápidamente-¡trae otro pañuelo remojado con agua fresca, por favor!.

-¡Aye!-afirmo el felino mientras hacía lo que le habían pedido.

_Mientras en otro lugar del barco un pelinegro lleno de perforaciones se encontraba igual que cierto pelirrosado, solo que el no lo dejaría a la vista de nadie, y al final en uno de los camarotes encerrado en la oscuridad del mismo un rubio con la cicatriz de un rayo se encontraba en posición fetal en su cama, enrollado entre cobertores, vaya ¿Quién diría que los Dragón Slayer fueran tan delicados de sus estómagos?._

* * *

_Mientras en otro barco que no iba tan lejos del de las hadas, sus tripulantes se encontraban fuera esperando ansiosos de poder ver Corcus, que se podía divisar ya a la distancia, en uno de los barandales, había un pelinegro con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, viendo como las olas del océano golpeaban contra la marea del barco que abordaba._

-¿Todo bien Víctor?-cuestiono la pelirroja que se posiciono a un lado del chico nombrado.

-¿uhmm?, Lyanne-suspiro- sí, todo está bien…es solo que…no se…presiento algo…

-Vaya que para ser un God Slayer, eres muy rarito-dijo burlonamente la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas por ahí a jugar con tus figurillas?.

-Oi cuidadito con lo que dices Víctor, no vaya ser que el equipo del gremio se quede sin un integrante~.

-En tus sueños duende…por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a él?-cuestiono el de la cicatriz al ver a uno de sus compañeros bajo un hueco que había en las escaleras, con sus manos sosteniendo su estómago en una posición fetal parecía…-frustrado-termino por decir Víctor.

-¿Quieres un trago Alexander?-cuestiono Lya poniéndose en cuclillas ofreciéndole algo de beber.

-N-no…¿c-cuanto fa-aalta p-ara ll-egar a C-corcus?.

-No mucho, incluso ya se puede ver a la distancia, aguanta pequeño-le dijo con un deje de voz burlesco.

-¿Cómo es que andas como si nada Lya?-cuestiono Víctor-si no mal recuerdo le tienes fobia a los barcos y al océano-dijo burlonamente cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Alexander reacciono pronto.

-¡E-es cierto!-dijo el chico que estaba en pose fetal.

-Tengo una imagen que mantener…además-hablo en un susurro casi audible-tome una poción para no sentir el pánico…

-¿Dijiste algo?-le cuestionaron.

-¡Nada!...eh ¡miren ya casi tocamos tierra!-se justificó corriendo a otro lugar.

* * *

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!-grito cierto pelirrosado lanzándose al mar.

-¡Natsu!-grito Lucy al verlo lanzarse de tal forma del barco-¿¡A dónde vas, te volviste loco!?.

-¡No, creo que a esta distancia puedo nadar hacía Corcus sin ningún problema!-dijo divertico Dragneel mientras empezaba a nadar hacia el puerto.

-Ese idiota…-murmuro entre dientes Fullbuster deshaciéndose de su ropa al instante-¡no me vas a ganar sesos de carbón!-grito mientras igual a Natsu, se lanzaba al mar.

-¡No seré el único sin hacer nada!-grito el dragón Slayer de hierro imitando a sus dos compañeros de gremio lanzándose también al mar.

-¡Gajeel!-le grito Levy.

-Déjalos Levy, ellos no van a cambiar-dijo una resignada Lucy.

-Que compitan entre ellos no tiene nada de malo-se hizo presente la voz de Erza entre Levy y Lucy-además les servirá de entrenamiento.

-Erza…

-Estás pensando en hacer lo mismo ¿cierto?-dijo Lucy con algo de pena, ¿Cómo era posible que Titania les siguiera su juego de niños?.

-No…-contestó en seco-estoy muy ocupada degustando un pastel de fresas como para seguirlos, además…ya han de ver llegado a Corcus, solo espero que no causen problemas en la ciudad o se las verán conmigo…

_Mientras tanto en el mar se podía divisar tres figuras dejando rastro de espuma a su paso, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos de dos dragón slayers y un alquimista de hielo, ambos dragón slayers habían decidido hacer eso por la principal razón de deshacerse de ese maldito mareo, el alquimista de hielo no se iba a quedar atrás, cualquier cosa era buena para competir con esos idiotas, por lo cual era una jugada para escapar de esos mareos se convirtió en una competencia al más estilo Fairy Tail._

-¡HAHAHA, estoy encendido!-se rio el de cabellos rosados-¡soy el más fuerte y los hare comer el polvo!.

-¡Dices puras estupideces!-bramo el mago de hielo el cual se encontraba al igual que los otros nadando como si fuesen seres acuáticos.

-¡Cierren la boca!-grito el dragón Slayer de hierro.

_Y así empezó una disputa entre ellos quedando a pocos metros de tierra firme, empezaron sus clásicas peleas lanzando fuego, hierro y hielo, las personas que estaban en la playa podían ver un espectáculo o ellos creían eso, pero los tres magos que se encontraban peleando en el mar no lo veían de ese modo._

-¡ICE MAKE: LACE!-grito Fullbuster dejando salir lanzas por doquier.

-¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO!.

_Bien no se necesita saber qué fue lo que paso porque lo único que se logró ver fue una enorme nube de humo que no dejaba ver a cierto trio de magos, solo se escuchaban risas, insultos, gruñidos y uno que otro empujón._

-¿¡Pero que mierdas te pasa sesos de lava!?.

-¿¡Quieres seguir peleando princeso de hielo!?.

-¡Dejen de actuar como si no estuviera aquí par de imbéciles!.

_En lo que el trio de magos discutía no se habían percatado de que sus acciones habían hecho golpear a otras personas…que no eran precisamente ni Natsu, Gray o Gajeel._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y algo alborotado con una venita salteada de su sien.

-¿Quiénes se han creído para atacarnos así como así?-cuestiono otro muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

-La pregunta sería al revés-les contestó el peli rosa-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?, ¡seguro que son de algún gremio oscuro!.

* * *

_**¿reviews?, ¡perdón por no hacerlo tan largo!, pero voy de salida, disculpenme y muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia en le proximo cap contestare sus reviews!, nos vemos!**_

_**se despide clauly! ciao~ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!, de nuevo yo aquí dando lata, anyway como regrese antes decidí colocar un capítulo más, tratando de hacerlo un poco más "extendido" cofcofsicomonocofcof, ejem!, gracias por sus reviews~, los contestare al final de esto, mientras quiero dejar unas pequeñas fichas de los dos OC que aparecen cuando el trio de magos pelea en el mar lol.**_

**Nombre:** _Víctor_ Santos _(Alías: Lester, por anteriores compañeros de gremio)  
_**Edad: **_21 años.  
_**Tipo de Magia: **_God Slayer de magia O__scura, en sí puede hacer cualquier cosa o incluso manipular lo que este a su alcance con solo pensarlo, también siempre carga consigo una espada_ ligera.  
**Gustos: **_la comida, dormir, ver la televisión y escuchar música, le gusta comer unas frituras llamadas "Tostitos o Tostitos flamin hot" con queso amarillo derretido y frijoles en bola, también le gustan las peleas.  
_**Disgustos: **_que lo interrumpan en sus siestas, odia...ODIA que se interpongan en una pelea de él o que la detengan, que se metan con sus compañeros de gremio, que no lo consideren "rival digno", insultos hacía su gremio.  
_**Extra: **_A__ctúa sin pensar cuando alguien de sus amigos esta en peligro,__ti__ene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara casi llegando a su ojo, solo pocos miembros del gremio saben porque fue causada._

**Nombre: **_Alexander Luna (Alías: Xander y cualquier tipo de insulto ofensivo, por Lyanne y algunos otros miembros del_ gremio)  
**Edad: **_18 años.  
_**Tipo de magia: **_Dragón Slayer de_ Tierra.  
**Gustos: **_comer, dormir, escuchar música tranquilamente, molestar a los demás miembros del gremio, comer, las peleas, ser hiperactivo y un holgazán de primera clase, molestar a Lya por su estatura, comer, ejercitarse, competir, pasarla bien en el gremio, comer, hacer enojar al maestro del gremio, ¿ya se menciono comer?.  
_**Disgustos: **_que no haya comida, que no lo dejen dormir, que molesten a sus amigos.  
_**Extra:** _E__s alguien impulsivo por naturaleza y no duda en poner su vida en peligro con tal de proteger a los que quiere, es algo masoquista._

* * *

_**Capítulo V. **_

_**Los grandes juegos mágicos…no espera…¿¡La copa del Mago!?.**_

_**...**_

_-La pregunta sería al revés-les contestó el peli rosa-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?, ¡seguro que son de algún gremio oscuro!._

_Había gritado cierto dragón Slayer de fuego perteneciente al gremio número uno de Fiore._

-¡Idiota!-le grito Fullbuster a Natsu-¿Qué crees que andas haciendo?.

-El stripper tiene razón Salamander-se unió el dragón Slayer de hierro.

-_"¿Salamander?"-_se cuestionó mentalmente uno de los chicos.

-No me interesa quienes son, solo no vuelvan a cruzarse en nuestro camino-dijo el chico de la cicatriz de lado izquierdo.

-¿¡Que dices!?-grito molesto Natsu escupiendo fuego-¡ustedes fueron los que se atravesaron!.

-Discúlpame pero estas bien mal pelos de chicle-dijo Xander mientras se cruzaba de brazos- mi compañero Víctor y yo nadábamos de lo más tranquilamente para dirigirnos a la ciudad, entonces fue cuando ¡tú pelos de chicle, y tus amigos terminaron agrediéndonos a nosotros!.

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?-intervino ahora Fullbuster.

-Déjalo así, Xander-hablo seriamente Víctor viendo al trio de magos de Fairy Tail con cierto deje de disgusto y competividad-tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí y encontrar a los otros.

-¿Qué?, ¡Víctor justo esto se iba a poner bueno!-se quejó Xander haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos-está bien vámonos, seguro los otros ya llegaron y nos estarán buscando.

-Sí…-Víctor miro al trío de magos, hasta que vio la marca de gremio de ambos y una sonrisa burlona se curvo en sus labios captando la atención del trío Fairy-algo me dice que muy pronto nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo…Fairy Tail-termino de decir llamando la atención de los tres magos y se iba con su compañero de gremio.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos a volver a encontrar?-cuestiono Natsu colocando su mano en su barbilla.

-¡Idiota, lo que quiso decir es que en cualquier momento nos los podremos volver a encontrar y no de una forma muy agradable!-bramo Fullbuster dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-grito el dragón Slayer de hierro llamando la atención de los otros dos-tenemos que irnos pronto al centro de Corcus y separar habitaciones en el hotel donde nos quedamos la última vez.

-Espera, nosotros nos quedamos en uno diferente al suyo-comento Natsu, Gray lo miro confundido y Gajeel asintió-digo porque no recuerdo haberlos visto ni a ti o a Juvia y Mira en la misma posada donde nos hospedamos nosotros.

-¿Es cierto?-cuestiono confundido Fullbuster-ahora que lo mencionas…

-Es cierto lo que dice Salamander-aclaro las dudas Redfox-gehee~, sabía que la mujer lluvia tenia buen cuerpo, pero no pensé que estuviera en igualdad con Mira-sonrió ligeramente con un deje de perversión mientras recordaba cuando, al igual que el equipo A, tuvieron que compartir la misma habitación.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-grito Fullbuster con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas sin dejarlo notar-¡vámonos mejor a buscar habitaciones!-termino diciendo mientras se disponía a salir del mar siendo seguido por los otros dos dragón Slayer.

_Pasadas las horas todos los gremios de Fiore habían llegado a tiempo logrando encontrar hoteles libres, lo cual era un poco raro, ¿no se suponía que deberían estar llenos?, los juegos mágicos darían inicio en pocas horas y no se veía que hubiese muchas personas, o tal vez no era una buena temporada para asistir a dicho evento, mientras tanto en una de los hoteles donde se hospedaban las hadas__._

-¡Menos mal que él viejo y los demás vinieron directamente al hotel!-dijo Natsu, el cual se encontraba echado en el sillón del cuarto donde le había tocado.

-Fue por mera suerte Salamander, ¿Qué habría pasado si no lo consiguen?.

-De igual forma, lo bueno es que no está lleno como la última vez que nos quedamos aquí-contesto Fullbuster el cual estaba acostado bocabajo en una de las camas.

-Buen punto stripper-agrego Redfox quien estaba perezosamente tirado en el suelo con unos cojines.

_La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban se fue abriendo lentamente, ambos se pusieron a la defensiva._

-Ustedes…-se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta que les hizo sudar frio, si esa era Erza-¿¡Que creen que están haciendo aquí de holgazanes!?, ¡Deberían estar entrenando! Y ¡Gray por favor vístete!.

-¡Como usted diga señora!-gritaron los tres levantándose rápidamente de sus lugares.

-¿Qué han dicho?-cuestiono tenebrosamente.

_-¡Aye!-gritaron negando con la cabeza mientras salían de la habitación y Gray se atrasaba un poco por quedarse vistiéndose._

-¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a Erza!?-gritaba Natsu mientras corría por el pasillo seguido de Gajeel.

-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que haya pasado…está molesta con nosotros.

-¿Se habrá enterado de la pelea que tuvimos en el mar con aquellos sujetos?-cuestiono Dragneel deteniéndose a mitad de uno de los pasillos.

-¿Quién sabe?-agrego Redfox-oi, ¿Dónde está el Stripper?.

-Ni idea…-sudo frio-seguro Erza lo capturo y ahora lo está torturando…

-Eehh…-un escalofrío paso por la espalda del dragón Slayer de hierro al solo pensar en eso-me compadezco del stripper…oi, a todo esto ¿Dónde están los demás?.

-Seguro están en el lobby, ¡vamos!-se echó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Espera, ya no corras Salamander!-empezó a seguirlo Gajeel con dirección al lobby.

_Mientras unos pasillos más atrás venían caminando Erza con compañía de Gray, platicaban de cosas de lo que planearían sus estrategias para los próximos días de los juegos mágicos._

-Oye…Erza…

-¿Qué sucede Gray?-cuestiono esta sin dejar que el otro terminara de hablar.

-Es sobre algo que escuche el otro día en el gremio-Erza escuchaba con atención las palabras de su compañero, teniendo una ligera sospecha de lo que iba a preguntarle-y te quería preguntar que era de lo que platicaban tú y J…

-Gray, yo le prometí a Juvia que no te diría nada, será ella quien lo hará pero si quieres saber ve y pregúntaselo a ella directamente-suspiro mirando hacia la nada del pasillo-tú y ella tienen muchas cosas de las cuales hablar-Gray estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por la voz de Erza-se de antemano que aquella vez en el gremio nos escuchaste hablar a Juvia y a mí, error mío por hablar en voz alta, pero créeme Gray, yo no puedo decirte nada.

-Pero…

-El maestro y los demás nos están esperando en el lobby, vamos-empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Fullbuster que segundos después empezó a caminar en dirección al lobby.

_En el lobby del hotel se encontraba toda la sala ocupada por todo el gremio, estaban sentados en los sillones hablando de cosas triviales, tonterías, insultos y de más cosas, Erza se colocó a un lado de Makarov al igual que Mirajane y Laxus, Gray se quedó recargado en un pilar buscando de reojo a su compañera la maga de agua, Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en el sillón donde se encontraba Lucy con Happy en sus piernas, en sí…eran Fairy Tail , haciendo de las suyas en el lobby del pobre hotel que no tenía la culpa de nada, hasta que Makarov se levantó de su asiento y llamo su atención._

-¡Mocosos, pongan atención que es importante lo que les voy a decir!-grito Makarov haciendo que sus "niños" guardaran silencio-ejem, como sabrán ya tenemos el equipo Fairy Tail para los grandes juegos mágicos, algunos de ustedes ya han entrenado lo suficiente…como los representantes los grandes juegos mágicos no nos han informado nada o algo por el estilo, hemos sospechado de que pueda haber algo raro, Bisca y Alzack se ofrecieron a estar en guardia revisando la ciudad por si algo sospechoso llegara a pasar ellos nos mantendrán al margen, por lo tanto en estos momentos son libres de hacer lo que quieran-a los "niños" se les ilumino sus rostros como si en verdad fueran niños de cinco años en plena hora de recreo-¡sin hacer destrozos, si me llego a enterar que destruyen toda la ciudad no se los perdonare!.

-¡Aye!-gritaron todos alegremente mientras salían del hotel y cada quien tomaba diferentes caminos.

-Natsu~, vayamos por unos peces ¡tengo hambre!-dijo el felino azul que se encontraba en la cabeza del mencionado.

-¡Tienes razón Happy, este tipo de cosas siempre provocan un hambre infernal!-grito alegremente el dragón Slayer de fuego mientras empezaba a caminar al centro de la ciudad en busca de restaurantes.

_Mientras las personas de otros gremios recorrían en lugar viendo cada rincón de Corcus o simplemente como quien dice pasando un buen rato cada quien sumido en sus ondas y de todo, muchos aprovecharon para salir en parejas, otros para probar sus habilidades, otros para comer y otros aprovechando que cierta persona paseaba sola por las calles de Corcus cofcofLyonacosandoaJuviacofcof, todos atendían sus propias "necesidades", hasta que algo llamo la atención de los miembros de los gremios._

_-Muy buenas tardes-se escuchó una voz algo distorsionada, lo cual no sabían si era de hombre o mujer-nos alegra mucho que hayan decidido acceder a nuestra invitación, ¿se preguntaran quien soy yo?, pues soy uno de los anfitriones de este evento, ¿se preguntaran porque no doy la cara cierto?, bueno eso es una sorpresa que hemos decidido conservar para él día del "Torneo de Los Magos", en el cual el gremio ganador se llevara consigo "La Copa del Mago" la cual posee un poder mágico oculto, una jugosa recompensa de una cantidad anónima de jewels y claro, el gremio ganador será reconocido como el mejor de todo el país y el mundo…_

-¡Espera!-grito Scarlet desde su lugar, que estaba junto a Makarov y Mirajane-¿¡Qué es el Torneo de Los Magos!?_._

_-__Eso mi querida Titania, es lo que sabrán dentro de unas pocas horas, a partir de mediodía de mañana lo sabrán, los estaremos esperando a todos sin falta en el coliseo donde se llevara a cabo nuestras presentaciones adecuadamente, y ahí mismo les explicaremos las reglas que habrá en el Torneo y todas sus preguntas, que sabemos de antemano que se sienten confundidos, así que vuelvo a repetir, les agradecemos su estadía en Corcus, esperamos que pasen una linda noche, descansen y relájense todo lo que puedan, que lo van a necesitar, en fin paso a despedirme, los esperamos mañana a mediodía, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos~._

* * *

**___¿Reviews?, se que no es taaaaaaaaaaaaan largo, pero bueno, hice un cambio _****_drástico, en la noche mientras estaba encerrada en lo oscuro de mi cuarto buscaba una buena pelicula, cuando POOM en TNT salvaje aparece Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, entonces por mi mente paso "¿porque no hacer algo así en mi fanfic?", digo despues de todo en Fairy Tail tambien son magos, brujas, dragone y de mas xD, y aparte...¿porque no participar todo el gremio?, anyway!, en el transcurso de la historia se ira revelando cosas y más personajes misteriosos, secretos, rivales de amor xD y demás cosas ;D, ohh por cierto, el gremio que no es de Fiore, bueno notaran que en las fichas que deje de dos de los OC que aparecieron hay cosas "mexicanas", como el nombre de las frituras y otras cosas que iran apareciendo en el transcurso, en fin como se supone que ese gremio es de otro país de muy al norte de Fiore, quise agregar no se cosas tipicas tradicionales de México (que es donde vivo y asi xD), desde la forma de hablar y entre otras cosas, en fin lo que es Fairy Tail y los otros gremios de Fiore, quedaran intactos no habra cambio alguno ni nada._**

**_ahora..._**

**_Guest: _**_me agradan tus comentarios, me gustaria saber si tienes cuenta en FF?, haha solo curiosidad, respecto a tu consejo, claro que lo tenia en mente, Jellal recuperara su vista! y dejara de ser un lisiado (?), okay no queda eso, pero no haye otra forma de decirle xD, anyway en el proceso se de la historia se ira sabiendo~, gracias por tu comentario, tratare de actualizar mas seguido ntp!_

**_Mirajane_**_ Strauss: muchas gracias por tu lindo coment!, me alegra que te haya gustado!_

**_¡Perdon!, si me faltan más esque estos son los de apenas ayer o antier xD, pero enserio les agradesco a los demás usuarios que leen la historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tambien!, me retiro se despide Clauly! ciao~ciao~!._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy dueña únicamente de la trama de la historia y los Oc que aparecerán._**

* * *

**_Capítulo VI._**

**_ Presentación de Gremios _**

**_Parte I_**

**_._**

.

_Estaban confundidos, muy confundidos...si no iban a ser parte del Dai Mato Enbu, ¿Qué clase de evento era ese en el cual se habían involucrado?, no tenían idea y ahora tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente._

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-comento Makarov, quien se encontraba en un pequeño puesto de comida con Mirajane y Laxus a un lado.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de que tratara ese evento maestro?.

-La demonio tiene razón abuelo-comento el dragón slayer del rayo recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Mirajane por haberla llamado demonio, pero al ver que el pequeño anciano estaba como un niño de cinco años comiendo de su plato e ignorando deliberadamente a su "hija" y a su nieto-no tienes alguna idea de lo que trata el evento ese ¿cierto viejo?.

-Más respeto mocoso insolente, que aparte de ser tu superior soy tu abuelo y merezco respeto.

-¡Bah!-exclamo mientras solo se dedicó a guardar silencio.

_Mientras por otro lado en las calles de Corcus, la maga elemental perteneciente a Fairy Tail trataba de librarse adecuadamente de cierto mago de hielo perteneciente a Lamia Scale, ¿pero cómo lo haría?, tampoco quería ser tan grosera…eso no era característico en ella, pero tampoco era de que la presencia de Lyon le desagradara, era todo lo contrario a ella le agradaba que el siguiera hablándole a ella sin rencor alguno por no aceptar sus sentimientos del mago, pero en esos momentos había algo que la inquietaba y quería estar sola para pensar mejor, no quería preocupar a nadie, soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez._

-Juvia-chan~-le llamo el albino, pues tenían buen rato caminando y ella solo emitía pocas palabras, algo que le preocupo notoriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Lyon-sama?.

-Estas muy seria y distraída Juvia-chan~, ¿sucede algo malo?-le cuestiono, bueno hace un tiempo dijo que se daría por vencido con respecto a tratar de que ella se enamorara de él, pero de igual forma eso no impediría el hecho de que se preocupara por ella, si bien no pudo ganarse el lugar como novio de ella, al menos trataba de ser un amigo cercano.

-Ah…n-no es nada Lyon-sama, Juvia está perfectamente bien...es solo que…Juvia está cansada…solo eso-se excusó.

-Uhmm…-Lyon la miro de cerca con una mirada sospechosa como si ella escondiera algo, lo cual la incomodo un poco a ella pero trato de notarse normal-Juvia-chan, ¿sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, cierto?-ella asintió con la mirada clavada en el suelo-entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te pasa?-Juvia lo miro un tanto sorprendida.

-Lyon-sama…-¿tan obvia era?.

-No es que seas obvia Juvia-chan, si no que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo te preocupa-le sonrió tratando de brindarle confianza a la maga-cuando creas que sea el momento de hablar me lo haces saber ¿sí?-la peli azul lo miro con algo de asombro levemente notorio, esta sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Sí, Lyon-sama-claro esa linda sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas no pasaron desapercibidas por Lyon, lo que le provoco a él un sonrojo brutal que tuvo que voltear a otro lado.

_Mientras tanto no tan lejos de donde estaba el mago de Lamia Scale y la maga de Fairy Tail, se encontraba otro mago de hielo se encontraba buscando a Juvia, la había visto que salió del hotel y empezó a seguirle el paso para alcanzarla pero de no ser por los idiotas de sabertooth que se atravesaron en su camino no la hubiera perdido de vista y la verdad necesitaba hablar con ella, era importante, siguió su andar hasta que algo llamo su atención, él no era de escuchar __que se le erizara la piel, se escondió en un callejón para poder ver bien a las personas que habían mencionado a dicho demonio, eran dos personas que se encontraban sentados en una pequeña terraza de un café, se colocó debajo de donde estaba esa pequeña terraza para poder escuchar mejor, no era de su incumbencia pero…¿y si trataban de lidiar de nuevo con Deliora?, negó varias veces con la cabeza._

_-"Lo mejor será solamente cerciorarme para ver de qué trata ese asunto de Deliora"-_pensó el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail mientras su sentido auditivo trabajaba.

_Mientras tanto en la pequeña terraza del café…_

-Lo siento…Lya, de verdad no pensé que nuevamente te fuera a afe…

-No Víctor…no tienes por qué disculparte-la muchacha pelirroja aferro sus manos al barandal donde se encontraban-eso es…algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo…y no tendría por qué afectarme…ya no…

-¿¡Bromeas!?-grito Víctor tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien miraba a la cara al chico de la cicatriz-podrás engañar a los demás en el gremio pero no a mí-soltó un suspiro-al igual que tú_ ese suceso_ que hizo _él _ también me tomo por sorpresa…y yo…yo…estaba cerca de la ciudad…no pude hacer nada, ¿sabes lo frustrante que fue quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada?, te entiendo perfectamente, porque al igual que tu yo lo vi todo…se sacrificó para salvarnos…a ti y a mí por desobedientes…

-No-contestó en seco mientras su compañero rodaba sus ojos y apretaba sus manos contra el tubo del barandal-_él _solo lo hizo por _ella-_hizo una pequeña pausa viendo hacia un punto fijo en la parte baja de la terraza donde se encontraban mientras su mirada se tornaba opaca y al igual que su compañero apretaba con fuerza el tubo del barandal-si no fuera por _Ur, él_ estaría con todos nosotros ahora.

-Entiendo que tengas un gran resentimiento hacía Ur, pero…ella al igual que _él _se sacrificó para vencer a ese demonio, no puedes estar toda tu vida reprimiéndote por algo que ya paso, es algo que podríamos a ver evitado, pero éramos muy jóvenes aún y aparte hubiéramos sido solo un estorbo en ese momento…-miro hacia el cielo durante unos minutos para después volver articular palabra-creme que si supiera donde se encuentra te lo diría, pero tampoco lo sé..además…no te creo que en todo este tiempo no hayas tenido el mas mínimo contacto con _él_.

-Pues aunque no me lo creas no…no he podido verlo ni sentirlo…es como si…alguien o algún tipo de fuerza no lo dejara hacer contacto conmigo.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso un rato…vayamos al Palace seguro los demás nos están esperando-la muchacha asintió-además mañana ya será un día muy pesado.

-Tienes razón, vámonos-dicho esto dicho par de jóvenes se fueron a la planta baja para después salir del lugar ese.

_Mientras tanto cierto mago de Fairy Tail que había estado a la escucha de todo no se lo creía, bueno Ur era popular por sus esculturas de hielo y aparte de que pudo ser uno de los diez magos santos, pero…¿Qué alguien tuviera rencor hacia ella?, pensó que únicamente había sido Ultear, además mencionaban un "él", ¿Quién era ese "él"?, no recordaba a algún hombre que socializara con Ur, salvo los señores comerciantes y…_

_-"Tengo que ver quiénes son"-_pensaba de nuevo Fullbuster asomando su cabeza como si de un espía se tratara hasta que escucho las voces de hace un rato, iban de espaldas era un chico de cabello sumamente negro y una chica no muy alta de cabello largo y rojo, por algún momento la chica que iba de espaldas le recordó a su amiga Erza pero al ver que no era tan alta desecho la idea y los siguió sigilosamente hasta que ambos dieron vuelta en una esquina y les vio la cara-_"¡Ese tipo!, ¡fue con el que nos encontramos en la playa cuando recién llegamos!, ¿Qué saben ellos sobre Ur? Y ¿Por qué la mini de Erza tiene rencor hacía Ur?"...¡mierda, entraron a su posada!...ni modo otro día tendré que pescarlos para hacerles un par de preguntas…"_-Fullbuster iba a darse la vuelta hasta que vio en cual hotel entraron-¿¡Están en el Palace!?-miro bien a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta en que se encontraba en la parte más "nice" y de alta clase de Corcus, si bien se sabía que esa ciudad era grande y lujosa, pero estando en la zona de los de clase alta…eso era algo raro…

.

.

.

_La noche había pasado rápido y muy lenta para otros, la mañana se hizo presente en la capital de Fiore dejando entrar pequeños rayos de sol en algunas habitaciones de cada posada, dando entender a sus miembros que ya era un nuevo día y tendrían que volver a sus labores. Tal como si estuvieran bien sincronizados cada gremio hizo sus respectivas actividades matutinas, y así el mediodía se les hizo presente, ahora cada uno estaba donde se les había citado, todos estaban intrigados por saber que sucedía._

_-Buenos días queridos gremios-se escuchó de nuevo la voz del día anterior-la verdad nos alegra que todos hayan decidido aceptar este evento, les aseguramos que la pasaran bien, aunque bueno no todo es color de rosa, habrá pequeñas dificultades y eventos de supervivencia, y bueno dejemos eso para cuando de inicio el primer encuentro, por mientras vamos a presentarnos todo, bien recuerdan todos que en este lugar se dieron los Juegos mágicos hace unos meses atrás, bueno este evento no es muy diferente-los presentes sudaron algo de frio-pero con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión todos los gremios van a participar, el modo de calificar será a la antigua, solo el que quede en pie se llevara la victoria, y otra cosa más es que todos los miembros de cada gremio podrán participar sin importar la cantidad que sean~._

_-Oh por favor-sonó otra voz-no te vayas a olvidar de la sorpresa que tenemos preparada para el final de la presentación de cada gremio~._

_-¿Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar?, ¡sí es la mejor parte del evento de presentación!-los presentes ya dudaban de participar en dicho evento, pues la forma de hablar de esas personas que no sabían si eran hombre, mujer u hibrido-por favor estense preparados todos, en cuanto digamos el nombre de su gremio por favor pasaran al centro de la arena~._

_-¡Comencemos!-dijo la otra voz haciendo que la audiencia se emocionara y empezara a gritar los nombres de los gremios a los que apoyaban-¡ahora por favor háganos el honor de pasar el primer gremio!._

_-¡Pasen por favor Blue Pegasus y sus miembros!-una vez que dicho gremio fue nombrado, sus miembros se presentaron en la arena de una manera tan…peculiar por así decirlo, entre ellos, la multitud gritaba de emoción, en su mayoría mujeres-vemos que Blue Pegasus aún son muy populares por sus guapos integrantes eh~._

___-Ahora tenemos con ustedes a ¡Lamia Scale!-al igual que los de Blue pegasus, Lamia Scale se hizo presente en la arena ganándose consigo halagos por parte de la audiencia-ellos quedaron en tercer lugar en los juegos mágicos demostrando ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder llevarse el primer lugar en este evento~._

_-Tenemos con ustedes también al gremio que está conformado únicamente de mujeres, y muy bellas claro, con ustedes ¡Meermaid Heels, un aplauso por favor!-al igual que los anteriores Meermaid Heels se hizo presente en la arena viendo a los demás gremios presentes._

_Y así fueron pasando más gremios al centro de la arena, unos ya conocidos y otros nuevos, ahora solo faltaban unos pocos gracias a Mavis~._

___-Bien y ahora con ustedes el gremio que fue el mejor durante siete años, ¡Sabertooth!-algunos de la audiencia se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, pues a pesar de a ver perdido una vez los juegos mágicos aún tenían su grupo de animadores, los mencionados como en los anteriores juegos mágicos hicieron su presencia en la arena de una manera algo arrogante._

_-¡Ya por favor, pasen ahora el mejor gremio de Fiore hasta la fecha!, ¡con ustedes tenemos a los magos más ruidosos pero poderosos pero al mismo tiempo favorito de todo Fiore, ¡por favor Fairy Tail hágase presente en la arena por favor!~-los espectadores gritaron con euforia y emoción, pues sabían que en un principio este gremio fue abucheado y hasta el punto de maldecirlos._

_____-No se desanimen aun gente bonita~, recuerden que aún nos quedan dos sorpresas estamos seguras de que las van a disfrutar y…bueno por eso son sorpresa, esperamos que las disfruten tanto como nosotros!._

**_____Continuara..._**

* * *

_**¿reviews? :c**_

_**sorry aun tengo que continuar la segunda parte~, nos leemos pronto muero de sueño!, en verdad trate de hacerlo mas largo pero no pude lo siento~en fin paso a retirarme, se despide clauly!~, nos leemos!, bye bye :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy dueña únicamente de la trama de la historia y de los OC's que aparecerán.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo VII_**

**_Presentación de Gremios _**

**_Parte II_**

**.**

_Las personas que estaban en el estadio estaban alegres, se podría decir, pues verían a sus gremios favoritos nuevamente en una batalla, más aún faltaban "dos sorpresas" según las personas que estaban dando las indicaciones del evento._

_-Muy bien espectadores, ahora ha llegado el momento en que muchos han esperado , las dos sorpresas que hemos preparado~._

_-¡Por supuesto, háganos el favor de pasar por favor el gremio de Crime Sorciere y por ultimo Agave Key's!-después de los mencionados nombres primero paso una chica de largos cabellos rosados._

_-¿¡Crime Sorciere ve a participar!?-cuestiono un sorprendido Natsu desde su lugar con el resto de su equipo._

_-¿Eh?, pero si es...¡Meredy!-grito Juvia mientras corría hacia donde estaba la nombrada._

_-¡Juvia!~-Meredy grito felizmente al ver que su amiga peli azul corría hacía ella para darle uno de sus tantos abrazos._

_-Oh ¿pero qué es esto?, tal parece que Crime Sorciere solo consta con un miembro ¿o será que tienen algo bajo la manga?-cuestiono una de las voces que aún se escondían tras una pantalla-otro cosa, ¿se preguntaran quienes son Agave Key's cierto?, sin ofender tienen un nombre un tanto peculiar, puedo ver las caras de los curiosos y déjenme decirles que es la primera vez que en el país de Fiore nos dejan invitar a un gremio que no es legítimo de Fiore y he aquí, ellos provienen del norte de nuestro país, se rumorea que ellos son los numero uno en todo lo que es su país, ¿podrán ser reconocidos a nivel mundial?, ¡pronto lo averiguaremos!._

_Pronto ante los ojos de los curiosos tanto de los miembros de cada gremio como espectadores se mostraban intrigados por dicho gremio no legítimo de Fiore, ante ellos pasaron un grupo de jóvenes, a lo cual Natsu, Gajeel y Gray reconocieron al instante._

-¡Ustedes!-gritaron ambos dragón slayers y el alquimista de hielo pertenecientes a Fairy Tail.

-¿eh?, pero si son ustedes-comento un chico de cabellos medio largo alborotado, él se llamaba Alexander.

-Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo Fairy Tail-añadió Víctor de una manera arrogante.

-Natsu, Gray, Gajeel-les llamo Erza, estos tres nombrados sudaron frio-¿ya los conocían a ellos?.

-Sí, pero…

-No de una manera muy grata que digamos-comento Gray.

-¡Ellos se atravesaron en nuestro camino cuando recién llegamos a Corcus!-bramo Natsu.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-cuestiono Alexander-¡fueron ustedes los que nos atacaron sin razón alguna!.

_Gray estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba, respondía a las miradas retadoras que le manda Lyon desde el otro extremo, pero estaba más concentrado en el sujeto de cabello negro con cicatriz, él era al que escucho el día anterior hablando sobre Deliora y Ur._

_-"¿Dónde estará la mini-Erza, me pregunto si será igual de temible qué la misma Erza?"-_cuestiono buscando con la mirada a los miembros del gremio al que pertenecían Víctor y Alexander, estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda hasta que una voz lo saco de su transe rápidamente.

-¿Gray-sama?.

-J-juvia-se sorprendió un poco de que por fin la maga elemental le dirigiera la palabra, oh vamos desde el tiempo en que dieron la noticia de "los juegos mágicos" y hasta que llegaron a Corcus, ella no le había dirigido la palabra y eso era raro-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Esta bien Gray-sama?-cuestiono con un deje de preocupación Juvia.

-¿Uh?, claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-No es nada, solo que Juvia lo noto un poco extraño es todo.

-¿Extraño yo?-cuestiono irónicamente-yo debería haber hecho esa pregunta, no me has dirigido la palabra hasta ahora-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿eh?, ¿de qué está hablando Gray-sama?, Juvia está perfectamente bien-sonrió, causándole un leve pero casi invisible sonrojo al mago de hielo, claro Juvia no lo noto.

-Juvia-la llamo, mientras la nombrada lo miraba un poco confundida porque, vamos hombre Gray no era de tantas palabras mientras se tratara de Juvia-necesitamos hablar.

-¿¡Eh!?-estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida ¿de cuándo acá Gray le decía que tenían que hablar?, no al menos desde aquel incidente con los dragones, entonces su mirada entristeció un poco-¿de qué quiere hablar con Juvia?.

-Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso en la isla cuando fue el examen clase S, esa vez en la que llegue donde Ultear te iba a matar mientras estabas inconsciente en el suelo-ella palideció más si era posible.

-J-juvia cree…que…que no es momento para hablar de eso…a-además…necesitamos poner atención a las indicaciones que nos van a dar para este evento-trato de desviarse del tema.

-Al diablo con ellos-bramo un poco molesto causando algo de impresión a la maga elemental-eh…lo que quiero decir es que…¡ah carajo!, solo no te vayas a dormir antes, cuando regresemos al hotel solo espérame en el lobby-termino de decir mientras volvía su atención a las indicaciones que daban.

-Al diablo con ellos-bramo un poco molesto causando algo de impresión a la maga elemental-eh…lo que quiero decir es que…¡ah carajo!, solo no te vayas a dormir antes, cuando regresemos al hotel solo espérame en el lobby-termino de decir mientras volvía su atención a las indicaciones que daban.

_-Como sabrán queridos espectadores, hoy ha sido la presentación de los gremios que participaran en "El Torneo del Mago", el cual llevara a cabo distintos enfrentamientos entre los gremios._

_-Por otro lado tenemos algo que decirles, todos los miembros de cada gremio participaran en los enfrentamientos, puesto que esto será de suma importancia en cada enfrentamiento que haya, inclusive puede que si sea necesario todo el equipo o el mismo gremio participe en alguna prueba._

_-Aunque, hay otra cosa que nos preocupa, ¿Cómo es posible que el gremio independiente de Crime Sorciere solo conste de un miembro y que tampoco su maestro este presente?._

-No está solo del todo-se escuchó una voz entre las gradas pertenecientes a cada gremio, una voz que todos desconocían, pero que Meredy reconoció al instante.

-Ultear…-dijo en un susurro Meredy.

-E-es Ultear…-soltó de golpe Gray al ver a Ultear, algo dentro de él se oprimió, un sentimiento de culpa, aunque al instante recordó las palabras que cierta maga le dijo alguna vez-sonreiré al menos por ella…gracias a ella sigo vivo-dijo en un susurro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Ultear.

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-sonó sorprendida una de las voces que se mantenían aun escondidas-es la maga retirada Ultear Milkovich ¿será acaso que viene a unirse nuevamente a su antiguo gremio o a que se deberá su presencia?._

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Wendy?-cuestiono Gajeel al ver que su compañera dragón slayer no se encontraba con ellos.

_-_El maestro dijo que tenía un asunto que encargarle a Wendy-respondió Erza-aunque no quiso comentarme de que se trataba, dijo que era algo que solo Wendy debía tratar.

-¿Qué será lo que el viejo le habrá pedido a Wendy?-cuestiono ahora Natsu

-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea debe ser algo que realmente le urge al viejo-añadió Gajeel

-Posiblemente-se les unió Gray de la nada.

-Dejen de hacer suposiciones y pongan atención a lo que nos indican-dijo Erza de una manera tan tétrica que hizo sudar a los demás miembros legítimos de Fiore, pues ya sabían cómo era Titania.

_-Bien como ya hemos comentado hoy solo se daría inicio a la presentación de los gremios, además por cada día a los gremios les llegara alguna pista de lo que trataran los enfrentamientos._

-¿Cómo que una pista?-cuestiono Sting desde su lugar al lado de sus demás compañeros de gremios.

_-Como ya se dijo, cada gremio recibiría una pista, nota o algo directamente que lo llevara a saber de qué trataran los enfrentamientos, ustedes deciden quien participara, nosotros los mantendremos al tanto y les diremos cada cuando participaran múltiples miembros de cada gremio, con esto damos por terminada la ceremonia de hoy, los estaremos esperando mañana aquí antes del mediodía, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, pues en verdad la necesitaran~._

___Dicho eso ultimo las voces de hace un momento dejaron de sonar, dejando a tanto espectadores como participantes confundidos, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sería ese "Torneo de los Magos"?, bueno eso era algo que pronto averiguarían, por un lado los espectadores empezaron a desalojar la arena haciendo que esta de poco a poco quedara vacía, a excepción de los gremios, pues ellos seguían en el mismo lugar viéndose entre sí mismos._

-Así que…tenemos a extranjeros en Fiore, ¿eh?-comento Jura al ver al gremio no perteneciente de Fiore.

-¿De dónde vienen?-cuestiono Chelia un tanto curiosa.

-¿Qué se siente participar por primera vez en Fiore?-agrego burlonamente Sting.

-Creo que es algo que no les incumbe-comentó Víctor dándoles cero importancia a los comentarios de los miembros de distintos gremios.

-Tú…-dijo un molesto Sting apretando los puños.

-Vaya que si son arrogantes, yo no les daría importancia-comento desganadamente Natsu.

-Eh, yo que tu no diría los mismo que tu Natsu~.

-¿eh?, ¿porque lo dices Happy?.

-No sabemos qué tipo de magia controlen, ¿Qué tal si son más poderosos que nosotros?.

-¡Hahaha, eso es imposible Happy!, nadie es más fuerte que los magos de Fairy Ta…¿¡Pero que mierdas les pasa!?-grito Natsu al verse atacado por algún tipo de fuerza extraña el cual solo lo movió de lugar haciendo que se estampara con una de las paredes de concreto.

-¡Natsu!-gritaron varios miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿¡Que les pasa!?-cuestiono algo alterado Gray.

-No permitiré que ataquen a nadie que pertenezca a Fairy Tail-bramo Erza invocando una de sus armaduras mientras se disponía a atacar con su espada-¿pero qué…?

-Así que al fin veremos qué tan ciertos son los rumores de la poderosa Titania ¿eh?-agrego uno Ezra, uno de los miembros de Agave Key's quien detuvo el ataque de Erza con solo su antebrazo cubierto en un pedazo metálico de armadura.

-¿¡Ese sujeto detuvo una de las espadas de Erza!?-gritaron sorprendidos Natsu y Gray.

-Nunca subestimen a un gremio no perteneciente a su país-añadió Víctor nuevamente con su toque de arrogancia.

-Uno de ellos…

-¿Qué sucede Mira-nee?.

-Uno de ellos posee escamas del Satan Soul…

-¿¡Hablas enserio!?.

-Por supuesto Lissana, te lo digo yo que las poseo también, pero lo curioso es que no sé cuál de ellos sea el que las posee.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¡Natsu!-grito Lucy al verlo lleno de raspones a un lado de Gray.

-No pasa nada Luce, nada que Fairy Tail no pueda solucionar.

-Oigan bastardos-se escuchó otra voz, la cual los miembros de Agave Key's reconocieron como Lya y Gray como decidió llamarle "mini-Erza"-dejen de jugar y perder el tiempo con ellos-señalo a los magos de Fairy Tail y compañía de los demás gremios lo cual ese comentario los hizo molestar-el maestro nos está esperando en el Palace, dice que ya ha encontrado una pista de lo del torneo de mañana.

-¿¡Ya tan pronto!?-cuestiono Alexander.

-Bueno era de esperarse del viejo-añadió Víctor como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Como sea, debemos irnos para ver que nos dice el compadre-agrego Ezra.

-¡Solo apúrense!-grito haciendo que sus compañeros dieran un respingo y se echaran a correr.

-De nuevo nos veremos mañana Fairy Tail-agregó Víctor en forma de despedida mientras se iba corriendo con sus demás compañeros.

-Como sea…¡Hey espérenme malditos bastardos!-grito Lya mientras se iba a echar a correr pero sintió un agarre en su muñeca-¿Quién…

-Eso debería hacerlo yo…¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Gray quien sujetaba la muñeca de la muchacha con algo de fuerza.

-_"Es él…"-miró hacia alrededor viendo a los demás gremios captando su atención en Lamia Scale, más bien en Lyon Bastia-"¡No esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto!, ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?"-pensaba mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Fullbuster-_¡Déjame!-grito soltándose del mago de hielo para después echarse a correr con sus demás compañeros.

-¿Quién era ella Gray?-cuestiono Gajeel después de ver la escena de Fullbuster.

-No lo sé…-miro su mano para llevarse una leve sorpresa-magia de creación…-fue lo único que dijo al ver los restos de hielo en su mano.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_¿Reviews, Aye ;^;?_**

**_¡Siento mucho la demora! pero aqui estoy de nuevo trayendo la continuacion que espero haya sido de su agrado!~, en fin es algo tarde y muero de sueño así que paso a retirarme, se despide Clauly~, ciao~ciao~!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy únicamente dueña de la trama de esta historia y los OC's que aparecen.**_

_**paso a dejar unas fichas de los Oc's c:**_

**Nombre: **_Lyanne Macías (Alías: Lya por todos los de su gremio, enana o cualquier derivado de pequeño, cortesía de Alexander y Link, y por último Mini-Erza por Gray.) _**  
Edad: **_21 años.  
_**Tipo de magia: **_Creadora de hielo, al igual que Gray y Lyon posee la misma magia, solo que Ur no fue quien le enseño, posee tres "pequeños" dones que son de herencia familiar los cuales le permite ver cualquier tipo de espíritus de toda clase u simplemente almas en pena, como cualquier mujer posee ese "sexto sentido" de intuición el cual siempre es acertado y por último pero no menos importante y por más insignificante que suene podría ser algo peligroso, en su país de residencia se le conoce como "Boca de Profeta" puesto que todo lo que te digan o "deseen" ocurre, dependiendo en que situación emocional este la persona que lo profete, en la situación de Lya siempre le ha funcionado en situaciones que han puesto a muchas personas en peligro._**  
Gustos:**_ Pasar el rato en el gremio con sus compañeros, ir a misiones y aunque ya sea de clase S no le importa que misión tomar la que sea es buena mientras haya buena paga, dormir, dibujar, escuchar música, unirse a las peleas que se ocasionan en el gremio aunque no lo reconozca abiertamente, el cheesecake con glaseado de cereza encima, los animales. _**  
Disgustos: **_Que se refieran a ella como enana o cualquier derivado que tenga que ver con algo pequeño no es que le sea molesto, pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró y se le hizo tedioso, que siempre le pidan identificación para entrar a los bares o cualquier sitio en el cual se requería un ID, Ur, Gray y Lyon, que subestimen a cualquiera de su gremio, los barcos, las profundidades que tengan que ver con el agua, los peces. _**  
Extra: **_A pesar de que a simple vista parezca alguien amargada, fría e insensible-que si lo es-, al final de cuentas es una persona alegre que le gusta estar conviviendo con su gremio y compañeros, le alegra que exista alguien más pequeña –Levy Mc'Garden-, tiene cierto parecido a Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail-algo que le molesta- a diferencia de Erza ella es mucho más baja de estatura que Titania aunque si se llega a enfadar es igual de temible que la misma Titania, tiene una gran debilidad por los animales._

**Nombre: **_Ezra Squivell. _**  
Edad: **_22 años.  
_**Tipo de magia: **_Re-equipamiento mixto, esta magia es igual a la de Erza Scarlet cambiando de armadura pero la diferencia es entre las armas él puede usar la que le plazca y puede hacer combinaciones entre sus mismas armaduras, y al igual que sus amigos cercanos poseen la magia de Soldadura, la cual consiste en cómo dice el nombre, soldar cualquier cosa manteniéndola sellada por mucho tiempo._**  
Gustos: **_Poner en práctica su magia, las apuestas, beber, el campo, salir a los ranchos a enlazar ganado y montar a caballo, le gustan las carreras de todo tipo, dormir, pelear y dar a conocer que es un mago de clase S._**  
Disgustos: **_Que no lo inviten a las peleas en su gremio, no aceptar algún desafío, enfermarse, que subestimen al gremio y a su equipo. _**  
Extra: **_Ezra y unos cuantos más de sus amigos del gremio son conocidos como el equipo de "Los Welders", dado que los que pertenecían a ese equipo eran del mismo pequeño pueblo del que reside Ezra y todos ellos ponen en práctica la magia de Soldadura entre otros tipos. _

* * *

**_Capítulo VIII_**

**_¿Descifra el mensaje que está en la nota?._**

_Pocas cosas sorprendían a Gray, y algo que lo dejo sorprendido fue que "La mini-Erza" poseyera magia de creación como la de él, la de Lyon, Ultear…_

-Ur…-susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Gray, sorprendido?-cuestiono Bastia, ¿en qué momento se había acercado hasta él?.

-Piérdete Lyon-le reprocho, Bastia solo tiro una carcajada-¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota? ¿Quieres pelear antes del torneo?.

-Gray, deja de ser idiota-paro su carcajada para poner una expresión de seriedad-¿Quién es la mocosa que usa magia de creación como nosotros?-fue directo al grano.

-¿Lo sentiste?.

-Era obvio…-cruzó sus brazos-¿Quién es?, son escasas las mujeres que hacen magia de creación y de hielo, sin contar a Ur y Ultear, y las demás que se conocen son pocas en el mundo y sin mencionar que es como una versión más pequeña de Erza.

-La verdad no sé quién sea-imito la acción de Lyon-pero ayer que mientras buscaba a J…caminaba por las calles de Corcus sin querer llegue a escuchar algo, estaba ella y el tipo de la cicatriz en la mejilla, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y me iba a pasar de largo hasta que escuche que nombraron a Deliora-Lyon se tensó-después ambos mencionaron algo sobre Ur y un "él" que según estaba relacionado con Ur-termino de relatar Fullbuster.

-Que yo recuerde, Ur no tuvo algún novio o algo parecido a eso…

-Ellos mencionaron algo más-Bastia miro un tanto curioso a Fullbuster-según lo poco que logre escuchar…dicen que alguien más ayudo a Ur a sellar a Deliora.

-Curioso…creo que tendremos que hacer un interrogatorio a esa niña-agrego decididamente Lyon.

-¿Tendremos?-cuestiono Gray-¿desde cuándo te importa U…

-No es por eso-se justificó-quiero saber ¿Quién le enseño magia de creación a esa niña?.

-Buen punto…oye…¿¡donde están todos!?.

-¿Ah?-se confundió Bastia hasta que miro alrededor y no había nadie-...¿¡Se fueron sin mí!?...esos tontos, ¿Y Juvia? ¿¡Donde esta Juvia-chan!?~ y yo que iba invitarla a comer…

-¡Oye!-grito Fullbuster-¡Te he dicho que no te metas con lo que es mío!...¿¡Sabes que!? ¡me largo antes de que se me pegue lo idiota!-sin más que decir el mago de hielo perteneciente a Fairy Tail se fue del lugar, dado que sus mismos compañeros los habían dejado solos ahí a Bastia y a él, Lyon por su cuenta hizo lo mismo.

_Mientras ambos magos de hielo salían de aquel lugar ignoraron por completo que estaban siendo "espiados", en la puerta de salida escondida y recargada entre uno de los pilares cruzada de brazos y un pie apoyado en el muro, estaba la persona de la cual hablaban Gray y Lyon._

-Así que Fullbuster resulta ser un fisgón-comento para sí misma mientras veía como los otros dos magos se iban.

-Si no te conociera yo diría lo mismo de ti.

-Víctor-vio al mencionado salir de entre un rincón oscuro-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en él Palace con el maestro.

-Tú al igual que yo deberías estar halla-rodo los ojos.

-Pero yo no…-iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida.

-Recuerda que si es necesario todo el gremio competirá.

-Cierto…ash-coloco sus manos en la cadera-eres súper odioso.

-Deberíamos irnos, el maestro nos espera no era broma lo de que había encontrado una pista-añadió seriamente Víctor.

-Ohh~ ¿seguro que no quieres averiguar más sobre esos dos?-cuestiono con malicia, Víctor negó empezando su andar-oh vamos~, esos eran Fullbuster y Bastia…

Víctor detuvo su andar en seco, giro un poco su cabeza mirando de reojo a su compañera-¿Qué rumbo tomaron?.

A Lya se le dibujo una sonrisa burlona y empezó a dar leves pasos-Solo sígueme, cuando te deje en la estadía de Lamia Scale, veras a Bastia, yo seguiré a Fullbuster.

-¿El maestro se dará cuenta?.

.¿Qué cosas preguntas?, ¡Claro que lo hará, no seas imbécil!.

_En una de los lobbys de un hotel, con cierto gremio…se podía notar que estaban teniendo algo de dificultades para "la pista" que se les había dejado._

-¡No entiendo nada!-grito un rubio fastidiado mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón y al mismo tiempo lanzaba la hoja que poseía en sus manos a la mesita de estar.

-¿Sera que no entiendes porque las palabras están desordenadas, Sting?-cuestiono ahora un pelinegro con ojos rojos parecidos a los de Gajeel.

-¡Rogue!-bramo Sting-¿¡Porque no lo intentas tú!?, sabelotodo….

-¡Tú eres el maestro, deberías tener más conocimiento en estas cosas!-rezongo Rogue.

-¡Pues no lo entiendo del todo!.

-¡Es tu obligación guiarnos como gremio!.

-¡Pues no lo entiendo del todo!.

-¡Es tu obligación guiarnos como gremio!.

_Bien, creo que ahora sabemos que no solo en Fairy Tail sus integrantes pelean entre sí, ¿raro no?._

-¡Paren ya!-grito Yukino poniéndose en medio de ambos dragones-si siguen así no llegaremos a nada nunca, todos tenemos que colaborar en esto.

-Yo concuerdo con Sting, esto es sumamente difícil-añadió Orga.

-Tengo un leve recuerdo de esto, pero no logro verlo del todo-comento Rufus.

-Es como…como si fuera un…

* * *

-¡Un acertijo!.

-¿Ah?...¿estas segura de eso Erza?-cuestiono Mirajane.

-Es obvio, tenemos que adivinar qué es lo que de verdad quiere decir.

-¿Qué piensas de eso abuelo?-cuestiono Laxus dirigiendo su mirada hacía Makarov.

-Posiblemente…

-_cual amanecer, azul, verde y café hay, leves silbidos, es fresco, hay en todo el lugar, Acércate, a veces muy luminoso y otras veces, amplio y silencioso es con…-_volvió a leer una voz que todo el gremio conocía.

-¡Primera!-grito Makarov.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestionaban entre si varios miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Vine para apoyarlos en este evento-añadió alegremente Mavis-pero veo que tienen complicaciones con este juego de palabras.

-Ya hemos tratado de tratar de descifrarlo y no hemos podido-se quejó Lucy.

-Seguro Sabertooth y los demás gremios ya han podido-mustio Natsu un poco molesto y decepcionado.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse jóvenes, yo tengo fe en ustedes…además solo uno de los gremios ha podido descifrar el mensaje.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?-exclamo todo el gremio.

-¿¡Quienes lo han hecho ya!?-bramo Natsu.

-Tranquilo Salamander, en un rato lo sabremos seguro fueron los tipos de Saber o Lamia Scale-comentó el dragón slayer de hierro.

-O tal vez Kagura y su gremio en Mermaid…

-No, no fueron ellos-interrumpió Mavis-fueron los chicos nuevos que vienen del norte-sonrió, Fairy Tail quedo en silencio.

-¿¡Como que ya lo han descubierto!?-bramo Natsu echando fuego.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué fue el alboroto en el estadio?, supe que los involucrados fueron Natsu y tú Erza-cuestiono Mavis.

-Lo que paso es que…todo fue como siempre, Lamia Scale y los otros solo comentaron sobre que era la primera vez que había extranjeros en este tipo de eventos en Fiore y pues todo termino como siempre provocando peleas-comento Lisanna.

-Lo curioso fue que…uno de los sujetos de ese gremio detuvo solo con su antebrazo el ataque de Erza-añadió Gajeel.

-Otro de ellos posee escamas de Satan soul también-dijo Mirajane-solo que no pude detectar quien de ellos era.

-Otro de ellos es un dragón slayer-comentó Wendy-pero…solo se eso.

-Un miembro de ellos posee magia de creación igual a la mía, de Lyon y Ultear-dijo Gray, quien estaba recargado en la pared escuchando a sus demás compañeros.

-Entonces esto será interesante-añadió felizmente Mavis, a lo que medio Fairy Tail la miro extrañamente-¿no creen que será divertido ver que alguien más posee sus mismas o diferente magia?.

-Me pregunto si…¿contaran con algún mago estelar?-comentó Lucy quien se veía muy curiosa.

-¿Quién sabe?-respondió Mavis y soltó un suspiro-ellos al igual que nosotros cuentan con muchos tipos de magia iguales, diferentes e incluso magia que no se conoce en muchos países…será un evento especial-sonrió.

-¡Ya está!-todos voltearon a ver a Juvia, la cual estaba hincada sobre la mesa sosteniendo un papel y dejando una pluma de lado-Juvia logro saber que dice la nota.

-¿Enserio?, ¿¡Que dice!?-cuestionaba entusiasmado Natsu.

-¿Me permites?-cuestiono Makarov a Juvia pidiendo permiso para leer la nota.

-Claro maestro-le entrego el papel.

-Gehee~, había olvidado que esa mujer es buena con los juegos de palabras.

Haber mocosos pongan atención…el mensaje oculto es…_Acércate es fresco, azul, verde y café hay en todo el lugar, amplio y silencioso es con leves silbidos en compañía de los cuales lo habitan a veces es oscuro, a veces muy luminoso y otras veces cual amanecer…_

-¿Eso dice?-cuestiono Scarlet.

-¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?.

-Pues obvio se refiere a un lugar…pero son muchos los lugares que hay con tal descripción-comentó Lucy-¿creen que podamos encontrarlo mañana antes de mediodía?.

-¡Claro que sí, no seas pesimista Luce, lo haremos y ganaremos sea cual sea la competencia!

-Lo primero en que tenemos que pensar es en saber cuál es ese sitio-comento nuevamente Scarlet-¿podría tener alguna idea Maestro?-Makarov negó-entonces tendremos que formar equipos para dividirnos y buscar el sitio, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray y yo buscar…

-Yo sé dónde es ese lugar-hablo de nueva cuenta Mavis captando la atención de todo el gremio-por favor, déjenme por lo menos colaborar, sé que no es permitido que el maestro participe en este tipo de eventos-dijo en un tono serio, pero después sonrió- pero solo soy un cuerpo celestial ¿Quién podría notarlo?.

-Entonces lo mejor será descansar ahora para retomar fuerzas y mañana a primera hora partiremos con usted primera-dijo Scarlet decididamente después de que todo el gremio apoyara con un "¡Aye, sir!".

-Usted siempre piensa en toda primera-añadió felizmente Makarov.

-Ella siempre viene preparada-comentó Laxus.

_Todos empezaron a despejar el lobby para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues mañana sería otro día y el primer día de ese evento..._

_-"Descansen jóvenes, que de verdad necesitaran fuerzas para mañana…yo creo en ustedes."-pensaba para sí misma Mavis mientras el lobby quedaba completamente solo._

* * *

-No me digas que no puedes dormir-comentó Víctor el cual estaba con un short flojo y una camisa de tirantes blanca mientras salía para una terraza con la que contaba el piso en el que estaban las habitaciones asignadas a los de su gremio.

-Sabía que vendrías-respondió Lya que contaba con una típica pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa negra de tirantes y su cabello algo alborotado-deberías estar durmiendo puesto que mañana querrás ser el primero en actuar.

-¿Segura que no quieres participar?.

-Depende la situación.

-¿Tanto deseas pelear con Fullbuster y Bastia?...digo yo también…pero ¿tanto es tu deseo de apalearlos?.

-Sabes bien porque lo hago solamente.

-Lo sé, yo comprendo la situación y estoy involucrado en ello…pero…¡vamos, venimos en representación del país, no salgas con eso!.

-Pero es que…

-¡Por dios!-grito Víctor-somos como hermanos…sabemos que _esa _situación nos afectó a ambos profundamente…tenemos la oportunidad de demostrar a nivel mundial que somos tan buenos como los gremios legítimos de este país y muchos más...vamos Lya, pateemos unos cuantos traseros…como solíamos hacerlo antes…como lo hacemos siempre en cada misión que tomamos, no dejemos pasar esta oportunidad.

Lya soltó un suspiro largo y miro a su compañero-Eres necio Santos…no sé cómo siempre terminas involucrándome en asuntos que no quiero-le reprocho mientras Víctor sonreía triunfante-la tendremos fácil con los demás gremios, pero con Lamia Scale si será interesante ellos tienen en su equipo a uno de los diez magos santos…y Fairy Tail si estará a la par con nosotros…

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ni que antes no hubiéramos derrotado magos santos o incluso rivales más fuertes.

-Ha-se burló secamente-Fairy Tail está a la par con nosotros por el simple hecho de que sus miembros son fuertes, Erza Scarlet es un monstro cuando pelea o se enoja.

-Oila-dijo sarcástico el pelinegro, ella lo miro desaprobatoriamente-hay algo más aparte de Scarlet, ¿cierto?.

-Su primer maestro-Víctor ensancho levemente sus ojos.

-¿Qué no venían ya con el bajito que se estira?-contestó refiriéndose a Makarov-aparte se sabe que el primer maestro de tal gremio ya ha muerto.

-Sí, pero…ahora es un cuerpo celestial-el ladeo la cabeza dejando claro que no entendió-bah no todos pueden ver a un espíritu, un fantasma ¿entiendes?.

-Dímelo de ese modo para entenderlo se me había olvidado que podías ver fantasmas o espíritus mujer, entonces…¿tenemos en desventaja que no poseemos a un fantasma con nosotros?.

-No es problema para mí ni para el maestro, así que solo esperemos a ver que nos dice el jefe-hizo énfasis en "jefe" refiriéndose al maestro de su gremio.

-¿Tampoco pueden dormir?-se escuchó una tercera voz proveniente de la puerta que conducía a la terraza captando la atención de Víctor y Lya.

-Ezra-dijeron ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Víctor.

-No me dejan dormir en el cuarto y pensé que tal vez podría dormir un poco en la terraza-dijo como si nada.

-Claro, con Mario, Homero, Ovidio y Siller, Cuándo vas a dormir-añadió Lya refiriéndose a los compañeros de Ezra.

-Oye a todo esto, tú detuviste un ataque de espada de Erza Scarlet-comentó Víctor.

-Ah sí, la verdad pensé en que atravesaría la armadura de mi antebrazo pero veo que añadirle magia de soldadura funciono-comentó como si nada Ezr-Por cierto de que tú mandaste a volar a Dragneel con un solo movimiento de mano…nunca te he preguntado porque has estado desde mucho antes en el gremio igual que Lya y nunca platico mucho contigo pero me da curiosidad saber el tipo de magia que posees.

-Poseo magia perdida-contestó el pelinegro, Lya solo se mantenía atenta a la plática de ambos sin decir palabra y sin dejar notar que les ponía atención a ambos.

-Ósea que…¿God Slayer cierto?-el pelinegro asintió-está chingon-comento Ezra.

-Algo…

* * *

_**Hola!, siento la demora de verdad!, pero aqui esta el capitulo, ya en el siguiente habra peleas jojo~, en fin ando de prisa, muchas gracias por sus sensuales reviews los aprecio mucho~, en fin...me voy, se despide clauly~ ciao~ciao~**_

_**¿Reviews, Aye ;^;?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy dueña únicamente de la historia y los Oc's que aparecen en ella.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo IX._**

_Después hubo un silencio incomodo entre Ezra, Víctor y Lya, para Víctor era algo complicado hablar del tipo de magia que manejaba._

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Ezra.

-No, creo que es algo noche, me iré a duchar y después a dormir…deberían hacer lo mismo-se alejó de sus dos compañeros de gremio, lanzo una mirada cómplice que solo Lya entendió-buenas noches-se retiró por completo del lugar.

-¿Qué?-abrazando sus rodillas y alzando un poco la cabeza y viendo con una ceja arqueada Lya cuestiono a Ezra, quien la miraba entre interrogante y acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo que, "que"?-dijo algo molesto-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Mario?.

-Eh…-proceso las preguntas de Ezra-¿¡eh!?, ¿¡cómo que, que paso con Mario!?, para empezar, ¿Por qué tendría que pasar o haber pasado algo?-se cruzó de brazos viendo algo indignada a Ezra.

Ezra puso una cara llena de picardía cruzando sus brazos-Porque, todos sabemos de la gran atracción que había entre ustedes…ah y todavía la hay.

-¡Eso es mentira!, yo no podría siquiera sentirme atraída por alguien tan ególatra como él.

-¿Y la carta y medalla que le mandaste el día que se fue para una misión de tiempo indefinido en Freer?.

-¡Solo fue por cortesía!-contesto, suerte que hubiera poca luz si no el rubor en su cara la delataría-a-además no pensé que las fuera a aceptar.

-¡Por Zeref!, el siempre aceptara todo lo que venga de ti incluyendo el rechazo o la friendzone.

-Qué fácil es decirlo Ezra pero…vivir bajo la sombra de todas las chicas lindas con las que ha estado a mí no me sirve, además…es algo que ya paso hace tres años.

-Y aun no vuelve de la misión-tomo asiento Ezra-pero al menos se ha comunicado con nosotros, por cierto esto es para ti, llego antes de que viniéramos a Corcus pero con todo este ajetreo no te lo podía entregar-de su bolsillo saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Lya.

-¿Qué con esto?-tomo el sobre.

-¿Martínez, que tiene que ver el con esto?-cuestiono señalando el sobre, Ezra solo movió sus hombros en forma de no saber anda-bien, supongo que no me dirás-miro remitente del sobre pero no había nada.

-En fin me retiro, pase un buen rato con ustedes, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Ezra entrando por la puerta de cristal corrediza.

-Como digas…-susurro viendo como Ezra se iba del lugar, miro con confusión el sobre que tenía en sus manos-¿Qué será?-cuestionaba mientras iba abriendo aquel sobre y sacaba el contenido abriendo la hoja doblada para leer el contenido hasta que de nuevo la puerta corrediza se escucha deslizarse de nuevo.

-Oh, aquí estas-dijo un muchacho de estatura normal, piel trigueña y cabello ligeramente largo color castaño claro.

-¿Ovidio, que haces aquí?.

-Pues, Ezra se echó una de sus famosas flatulencias en el cuarto…

-Que asco…¿y porque no hiciste lo de la almohada?-hizo un espacio para que se sentara el nombrado.

-No sé-se sentó en el espacio que le hizo Lya-solo pensé en salir del cuarto, caminaba por el pasillo y te vi aquí-ella lo miro con una ceja arqueada-por cierto, tengo algo-metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando algo hasta que saco un papel blanco doblado en varias formas y se lo extendió-es para ti.

-¿Para mí?-cuestiono dudosa mientras tomaba el papel que le fue entregado, Ovidio asintió.

-Pero antes de que lo leas hay una condición-dijo el muchacho al ver que la pelirroja tenía la intención de abrir dicho papel.

-¿Cuál?.

-Debes de escribir una carta para poder enviarla-ella lo miro desaprobatoriamente-tranquila, no desconfió de que no vayas a leer ese papel si te dejara sola, pero ese fue el único favor y condición que me pidieron.

-Pero que condición tan mas absurda-dijo desganadamente mientras terminaba de desdoblar dicho papel y se disponía a leer, sus ojos se ensancharon y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente-cuando…¿Cuándo te llego esto?-cuestiono señalando el papel.

-Hoy en la mañana.

-Hoy en la mañana.

La pelirroja levantándose de donde estaba seguida de Ovidio, se fue hacia la puerta pero antes de deslizarla suspiro con pesadez y miro de reojo a Ovidio-Mañana…mañana te daré una respuesta-termino de decir mientras corría la puerta y empezaba a caminar por los pasillos.

_Mientras tanto, en la estadía donde se encontraba el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, en una de las terrazas se encontraba una rubia de ojos color chocolate, miraba con atención cada lugar de Corcus, recordando la última vez que estuvieron ahí..._

Soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba sus brazos en un barandal-¿y si algo como lo de la última vez vuelve a suceder?-hablo para sí misma la maga de espíritus estelares.

_De pronto una de sus llaves empezó a brillar dejando ver a los poco segundos a un chico de alborotado cabello color cobrizo con lentes azul transparente, bien trajeado y por ultimo anillos en una de sus manos._

-¡Loke!-exclamo sorprendida la rubia-¿¡Que haces aquí!?.

-¡Lucy!-dijo en forma de saludo mientras sonreía-siento llegar así de la nada, pero sabes que soy el único que puede ir y venir al mundo de los espíritus cuando quiera-hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Sucede algo malo en el mundo de los espíritus?-cuestiono con preocupación la rubia.

-Todo lo contrario Lucy…los demás espíritus están preocupados por ti, y me pidieron de favor venir a verte para ver lo que te sucedía-contesto Loke.

-Chicos…-dijo en voz baja mientras miraba sus llaves-todos ustedes están preocupados por mi…

-Y que lo digas, con decirte que Acuario también lo está-comento Loke.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Tanto así!?

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Lucy?.

-Eh…es que…solo recordaba la última vez que estuvimos aquí en Corcus, y lo que paso con lo del Rey dragón…sé que ya no pasara de nuevo pero…aun así el solo hecho de pensarlo me pone la piel de gallina…

Loke soltó una risilla que confundió y molesto de cierto modo a Lucy, ¿Qué no le creía?-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no es eso lo que te preocupa…sabes…¿sabes que puedes confiarnos todo cierto?-le cuestiono mientras le colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Lucy, en la planta baja se escucharon unas risas que ambos conocían perfectamente, Loke miro de reojo y Lucy volteo un poco para ver a los dueños de las voces que eran Natsu y Lisanna, hey ¿Dónde estaba Happy?, la rubia sentía un vacío en su pecho y no era la primera vez, no, antes ya lo había sentido y curiosamente eso pasaba únicamente cuando veía a esos dos juntos ¿pero porque?, sintió como Loke revolvía sus cabellos rubios-¿lo sabes verdad, Lucy?-volvió a cuestionar por última vez Loke.

-Cl-claro que lo sé Loke-le costó trabajo articular palabra pero al final se las arreglo-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Tienes que ser clara contigo misma y con tus sentimientos-hablo nuevamente Loke , Lucy lo miro confundida.

-¿Ser clara conmigo y mis sentimientos?.

Loke quiso darse un facepalm-Lucy, solo…cierra los ojos.

-¿¡Que, para que!?-cuestiono eufóricamente formando una X con sus brazos.

-Solo has lo que digo, confía en mi ¿sí?-la rubia asintió e hizo lo que Loke le pidió-bien ahora, despeja todo lo malo y bueno de tu mente, solo y únicamente algo aparecerá sin que lo pienses.

-_"Despejar todo lo malo y bueno de mi…¿Qué pasa después?, todo está en blanco…no hay nada ni nadi…¿¡Natsu!?"-_ante eso último sus mejillas se tiñeron en rosa-¿a-a que viene lo que me dijiste que hiciera Loke?.

-No te preguntare que es lo que viste, pero se dice que aquello que se es visto es todo lo que más anhelamos, queremos y amamos.

-P-pero…

-Por eso debes ser clara contigo misma y tus sentimientos, además…-hizo una pequeña pausa y después sonrió-al final de cuentas no tienes nada que temer ni perder porque eres correspondida.

-Por eso debes ser clara contigo misma y tus sentimientos, además…-hizo una pequeña pausa y después sonrió-al final de cuentas no tienes nada que temer ni perder porque eres correspondida.

-¿Correspondida?-cuestiono-¿Qué quieres decir con es…-tarde, justo cuando iba a hacer más preguntas a Loke se le ocurre volver al mundo de los espíritus-¡Loke! ¿¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejarme así!?.

_Y entonces, Loke se esfumo así sin más Lucy por su parte se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo aquel espíritu, suspiro pesadamente de nuevo y miro por una de las ventanas que conectaban con los pasillos del hotel, vio de nueva cuenta a Lisanna y Natsu quienes se habían detenido en una de las puertas de los pasillos, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, Natsu ya se iba y entonces ve como Lisanna lo jala del brazo y lo atrae hacía ella queriendo buscar sus labios siendo que lo único que encontró fue la mejilla del otro, Lucy aun sentía ese vacío, pero de algún modo al ver que Natsu se hizo aún lado se sintió mejor._

_-"¿Pero qué cosas piensas Lucy?"-_pensaba, se volteo de nuevo y coloco sus manos en el barandal-esas son cosas que yo no pensaría…

-¿Qué cosas Luce?.

-Natsu…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Sucede algo malo Luce?-volvió a cuestionar Dragneel.

-N-no…no es nada-sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Segura?, porque justo hace unos segundos te acabo de escuchar decir "esas son cosas que yo no pensaría", te volveré a preguntar y quiero que me respondas con la verdad-suspiró y miró a Lucy directamente a los ojos-¿Qué es lo que anda mal?.

_-"Vamos, piensa en algo Lucy…que tal…me siento engañada cada que te veo con Lisanna…¿¡eh!? ¿¡Engañada!? ¡No seas idiota Lucy ni que fuera tu novio o algo por el estilo!"-_pensaba la rubia, empezó a reír tontamente jugueteando con sus dedos ante la mirada interrogante y acusadora de Natsu-este veras…pues…ehh hehehe…

-Luce…

_En uno de los pasillos escondido entre la poca luz que había se encontraba Fullbuster cual espía o acosador súper experto buscando a su víctima, ¿irónico no? Él era quien siempre era acosado._

_-_¿Con que esto se siente acosar a alguien?-cuestiono en un susurro para sí mismo, se asomó discretamente hacía el pasillo cerciorándose de que no viniera nadie, específicamente Erza-bien, pasillo vació-Salió de su "escondite" que era detrás de unos maceteros con plantas, camino unos metros más y se detuvo en una de las puertas escuchando unas voces, las conocía, pero conocía a la perfección la otra, sabía que no podría entrar así como así a la habitación así que tendría que ingeniárselas.

-Bien…¿Cómo sacar a la alcohólica de la habitación?-empezó a pensar Fullbuster colocando su mano en su barbilla y la otra mano en su codo como si estuviese apoyado en algún muro invisible hasta que su cerebro hizo clic-las cosas que uno hace por…p-por obtener respuestas…-tomo aire y camino por el pasillo-¡Barra libre en el bar del hotel!-grito a todo pulmón Fullbuster para después esconderse de nuevo detrás de los maceteros, no tardo ni cinco segundos para que Cana saliera hecha un rayo-funciono-dijo por lo bajo alzando un puño en señal de victoria.

-¿¡Cana-san!?-grito Juvia quedándose en la entrada de la puerta viendo como Cana corría, soltó un suspiro y coloco sus manos en la cadera-¿Qué se le puede hacer?-tomo la perilla de la puerta para cerrarla pero algo se interpuso aunque ella por inercia propia lanzo uno de sus chorros de agua hirviendo-¿Quién es?-cuestiono fríamente.

-¿Quieres dejar de lanzarme agua hirviendo como si se tratara del enemigo?-cuestiono Gray mientras detenía otro ataque de Juvia sujetándola por la muñeca.

-¿¡Gray-sama!?-pero no pudo continuar hablando porque la mano de Gray cubría su boca.

-¿Quieres que Erza nos mate a los dos por hacer tanto ruido?-ella negó-bien, mejor guarda silencio y hablamos adentro-termino de decir mientras ambos entraban y cerraban la puerta, una vez ya más tranquilos Gray se había sentado en uno de los sillones y Juvia en la orilla de la cama, esta ultima cruzo su pierna en espera de que Fullbuster emitiera palabra alguna pero no sucedía.

-Si no vas a decir nada, Juvia quiere pedirle a Gray-sama que se retire por favor, Juvia necesita tomar un baño y descansar…

-Mentirosa-volvió a soltar de golpe.

-Gray-sama…¿Por qué le dice a Juvia que es mentirosa?-cuestiono aludida-Juvia ya le dijo que…

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a decir lo de en la mañana?-cuestiono molesto-me has estado evitando desde que llegamos…¿Por qué?...¿que hice mal?.

-N-nada…-sus ojos se ensombrecieron con ayuda de su flequillo-Gray-sama no hizo nada malo…

-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué me evitas, porque evitas platicar como antes?, ya no me sigues a todos lados, no escucho tu "¡Gray-sama!~" como de costumbre, ¡no me acosas no nada!-miró la expresión de sorpresa de Juvia por todo lo anterior dicho de golpe como…como si de un novio ofendido se tratara.

-N-nada…-sus ojos se ensombrecieron con ayuda de su flequillo-Gray-sama no hizo nada malo…

-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué me evitas, porque evitas platicar como antes?, ya no me sigues a todos lados, no escucho tu "¡Gray-sama!~" como de costumbre, ¡no me acosas no nada!-miró la expresión de sorpresa de Juvia por todo lo anterior dicho de golpe como…como si de un novio ofendido se tratara.

-G-gray-sama está lastimando a Juvia-dijo la peli azul al sentir una fuerte presión en sus hombros.

-Respóndeme.

-Y-yo…Gray-sama…J-juvia…-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas.

-_"¡Mierda!"-_pensó-Juvia…¡N-no llores!.

_En una de las recamaras especiales con las que contaba el hotel, se encontraba Makarov que conversaba con Mavis sobre lo del torneo de mañana, pero a su puerta llamarón._

-Adelante-dijo el pequeño hombrecillo seguido de Mavis.

-Permiso-entro Wendy a la habitación-Mira-san me dijo que me estaba buscando maestro.

-¡Wendy!-habló Makarov animadamente-siento haberte hecho llamar tan tarde, toma asiento.

-No se preocupe maestro, después de todo aun no puedo dormir-miró que Mavis se encontraba en la habitación-¿Primera, sigue aquí?.

-Claro~, tengo que estar presente para apoyar al gremio~-dijo la primera maestra con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Gracias por venir a apoyarnos primera-sonrió dulcemente Wendy.

-Wendy-hablo Makarov llamando la atención de la pequeña dragón slayer-sobre lo que te pedí de favor…¿Qué pudiste hacer?.

-Pues vera…-hizo una pequeña pausa-hice lo mejor que pude…me costó algo de trabajo pero al final tuve buenos resultados-sonrió.

-¿Es sobre lo de _esa _persona?-cuestiono la primera uniéndoseles a la plática.

Wendy asintió ante la pregunta de Mavis-Todo salió bien solo necesita descansar bien esta noche y para mañana a medio día estará bien-sonrió.

-Bien, esperemos que los planes de la primera no fallen-comento Makarov.

-Solo hay que tener fe-comento por último Mavis mientras sonreía.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**¿Reviews, aye?**_

_**Hola!, esteee siento no actualizar antes, lo siento mucho, y también siento mucho que aun no empiezen las peleas, pero les aseguro que ya para el proximo capítulo empezaran!, en fin me han pasado muchas cosas :l, pero bueno empezare a actualizar un poco mas seguido, so...se despide clauly~ ciao ciao**_


End file.
